Starstruck
by D-Twilighter
Summary: Bella is an average cafe waitress, living an ordinary life, until she meets famous actor Edward Cullen and her life is turned upside down forever. ExB AH! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I always thought that when I fell in love it would be like a fireworks display, all colors and sounds, magnificent & surprising. I never once thought of the confusion, the worry or the sleepless nights! A few weeks ago I discovered it all, to my happiness and my dismay. Although I've been waiting for this moment since I was 13, I just didn't think i had a place in my life for love. Between my job, college, friends and family, i barely ever have a moment to myself! How on earth am I going to have a normal teenage love life?

My name is Bella, I'm 19 years old, I'm an only child to two extremely loving, although sometimes smothering, parents, I have tons of friends who love me as much as I love them and still I kept it a secret from every one of them! I hade no choice. I couldn't confide in them that I was dating the most popular guy in the world! The guy teenage girls swoon over and teenage guys wish they were in his place. The media would never stop hounding them!

You're probably wondering how an ordinary girl like me could possibly snatch a guy like that. Well, here's how it happened.

I've been living with my parents in Vancouver, Canada for the last 5 years since my father's job took us there. We're originally from Forks, Washington and I miss it everyday! I work at a cafe after classes are done for the day, it's not like I needed the money, and I just thought it would be something good for me to learn how to earn a living. As it turns out, that was the best idea to ever occur to me, because if I hadn't chosen to work there I wouldn't have met HIM!

(A/N): Hey all, let me know if you like it so I can post the rest!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The first time he walked into the café where I worked I didn't recognize him, If you can believe it. I'd heard all about the hype that surrounded his blockbuster movies but I just wasn't that big a fan. He walked into the café with most of the cast. I'd known that they'd been shooting a movie here in Vancouver, but I just never imagined that I'd run into them. That's why I didn't recognize him at first.

I walked up to their table & asked what their order would be, and as soon as I looked up from my notebook, I felt so shocked it's a miracle I didn't faint. I know I said I wasn't such a big fan, but it's not every day that a girl like me gets to talk to world famous celebrities! So, give me a break. Plus, he is hot.

I tried to act as cool as possible as, one bye one, they gave me their orders. Edward (my Edward, as I like to refer to him now) was the last to give his order and the minute he looked up to catch my eye, I felt myself turning into mush! Sure, I've seen him before on TV and in posters…etc, but nothing could've prepared me for the way he looks in real-life. Beautiful green eyes, bronze hair that looked so soft, my hands were itching to run themselves through it and a very cute crooked smile! Wow!

As it turned out we'd been staring at each other for quite some time without noticing. It was only when one of his cast members coughed that we broke eye contact and blushed.

"Um, I'll have a double cheese hamburger and a soda, please." Those were the first words out of his mouth and, normal as they were, they made my stomach flutter like there were hundreds of butterflies flying in there. What's wrong with me? I've never reacted like this to anyone before! Sure, his voice sounded so sexy that I felt I was ready to swoon, but still it was more than that. It was like the moment I looked into his eyes something changed inside of me, something that can't be reversed. Oh, why did I have to react like that to the only guy I can't possibly have?

**Epov:**

It started out as a normal day of shooting for me and ended up as a day I'll probably remember for the rest of my life! I probably seemed like an idiot to her, staring the way I did and stuttering when I tried to order. What was wrong with me? That moment when our eyes met, something inside me seem to move and want to reach out for her.

Ok, now I really sound like an idiot! I've met girls before, but I've never felt like this and I haven't even talked to her yet! I must be going crazy. Anyway, I know that if I leave here without talking to her, I'll never be able to sleep tonight. The problem is I have absolutely no idea what to say!

After I finished my meal, I told the rest of my cast mates that I was heading to the counter to pay for the meal and I walked up to her. I tried to act as cool as possible.

"Uh, hi," Way to go Edward, very smooth.

She looked up at me, startled, as she was busy with other orders. Her eyes got as wide as saucers and she looked terrified for some reason.

"The meal was really great," I said. Great, I should probably just leave. She probably thinks I'm an idiot!

"Uh, glad you liked it," she said in a small, barely audible voice. She had a great voice. I could probably listen to it forever. Whoa! Take it easy there fellow, we've barely even met.

"I'm Edward," I said trying to introduce myself, in hopes that she'd do the same.

"Oh, I know," she said and then she blushed. God, there's nothing more irresistible than a girl who blushes. It's so rare these days. "I'm Bella." She went on to say.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," God, could I get anymore cheesy?

She blushed even more and said, "Thank you"

Since we seemed to have run out of conversation for the moment, I thought that that's my queue to leave, so I said, "So, I guess I'll see you later, Bella." I turned around went back to my friends who all seemed ready to leave and we all got ready to go, but I could've sworn that the moment I turned around I heard Bella sigh. Maybe I'm having as much an effect on her as she has on me. God, I hope so.

Before, we left the café; I couldn't resist turning around and taking a last look at her. When I did, I saw that she was watching us leave. The moment our eyes met, she turned around, pretended to be busy and blushed. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Something tells me that this won't be my last visit to the café.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep very well that night. Actually I couldn't sleep _at all_. Even though I knew I had to get up early the next morning to shoot new scenes of the movie. I just couldn't bring myself to stop thinking of Bella. God, she's beautiful, and soft and delicate. Everything a girl should be. What is the matter with me? I only met her for like 5 minutes! Yet, here I am thinking of spending forever with her. I must be losing my mind.

She probably thought I was an idiot anyway, stuttering the way I did and staring so much at her. Would she say no, if I asked her out? That thought got me worried.

I heard a rap on the door and got up reluctantly to answer.

"Hey, Edward, they sent me up to wake you." Jasper, one of my cast mates and one of my best friends, said.

"We're all gonna go grab a bite to eat and then head over to the set to start shooting."

My spirits lifted at the mention of food, not because I was hungry, but because there was a possibility that I might see Bella again. I knew we'd be going to the same café we went to yesterday because, other than the fact that it was the closest one to the set, the food there was great.

"Great, I'm in." I said enthusiastically

Jasper looked at me curiously and then he suddenly smiled.

"What?" I asked, confused at his behavior.

"Nothing" he said, mysteriously.

"No really, why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked curious to know what was going on.

"It's just that we all noticed how you were so hung up on that cute waitress who works at the café, and how you went over to introduce yourself. Something, which you've never done before." And he continued to smile at me.

"I wasn't hung up on her. I was just trying to be friendly." I said trying to deny what was, apparently, so obvious to everyone.

"Yeah, sure" Jasper said, completely unconvinced.

"Anyway, we'd all be happy for you if you decided to start dating her; you really need to get out more." He said, referring to my habit of usually staying at the hotel where the cast stays whenever we have a day off from shooting, while the rest of the cast went out and had fun.

"I go out." I said.

"Yeah, like once a year." Jasper said, sarcastically.

"Alright," I said conceding his point, "maybe I don't go out that much, but I just haven't felt like it in a while."

"Well, here's your chance." He said, "Maybe this girl will bring out the other you. The you you've been hiding for a long time."

"Wow, man, that's deep." I teased him.

"I try." Jasper replied. That's what we all loved about Jasper, he could always manage to lift our spirits with his pep talk and jokes.

"So," he went on, "Are you gonna ask her out today?" he asked, nosy as ever.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I tease him.

I dressed and headed out of the hotel with Jasper so we could both make our way to the café.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry that this one's so short, I'll upload the next one tomorrow to make it up to you guys ****J**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, Favorites & Alerts! Glad u liked my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_"It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to him on any level."_  
_**Bella Swan**, **Twilight**, Chapter 5, p.86_

**BPOV**

My heart was beating so hard I could barely breathe. After, the incident with him yesterday, I was sure he wouldn't be coming back to the café ever again. I mean, I must've seemed like one of the thousands of adoring fans that throw themselves at him! But, here he was, walking through the door the next morning, wearing that incredible crooked grin everyone seemed to adore (including me , apparently).

He wasn't alone; he had Jasper Hale and Tanya Denali with him. I could here my friends hyperventilating as they caught sight of Jasper. I couldn't understand how they could go crazy over him when Edward was in the same room, but maybe that's just me.

When I caught sight of Rosalie walking beside him I began to wonder if maybe the rumors that they were together were true after all. That thought made my heart sink all the way to my toes.

Then, I lost my train of thought as I saw Edward looking around the café, as if he was searching for someone. Could that someone be me? No, that would be too good to be true, but oh, how I wished!

When he finally saw me, his grin got even bigger and I felt giddy all of a sudden. He turned around, said something to his friends and then made his way towards me.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I had to remind myself to breath.

"Hi." He said when he reached me.

"Hi." I said back. I tried to think of something intelligent to say but my mind came up completely blank.

"What time do you get off work today?" he asked, still smiling. He really has to stop doing that, how does he expect my mind to function properly when he's smiling at me like that!

"Uh, at 8, why?"

"Well, we're gonna be done with filming at about 7:30 today, so I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere, like, on a date." He replied and I could swear he was blushing a little.

"With you?" I asked idiotically. I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around the fact that Edward Cullen was asking ME out on a date! I had to remind myself to breathe, again.

"Yes, with me." He said, appearing amused at my reaction.

"Um, sure, I would love to." I said finally. I was feeling so happy I could probably do the victory dance right then and there. But aside from the fact that he would see me, I could feel practically everyone at the café staring at us. Jasper, Tanya, my friends, even the regular customers who probably had no idea what was going on.

"Great." He said, seeming very happy with my reply. That was definitely a good sign.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30, is that ok?" he asked

"Yes, that's ok"

"What's your address?" he asked.

I gave him the directions, still thinking this might all be a dream, but hoping to god that it wasn't.

"I'll see you then." He said, and then the most amazing thing happened.

He leaned towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. And of coarse I blushed like crazy. I wouldn't have been surprised if my face looked like a tomato right at that moment.

I had to swallow once before saying, "See you," in a near whisper as he walked away to rejoin his friends.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was nervous as hell from the moment I walked through the café's doors, but still I was so eager to see her and when I finally did, I felt overjoyed. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered and my heart skipped a beat when I she agreed to go out with me. I hadn't planned to ask her out so suddenly but I just didn't see a reason why I should wait.

I wanted to be with her so much, it scared me. I've never, in my life, felt this way about anyone. So, I had good cause to be terrified, since it's all so new to me.

When I leaned in to kiss her cheek, my primary reason for doing that was just to see her blush. She just looks so adorable when she blushes. The second reason was that I simply couldn't help myself.

When I got back to the table where Jaz and Tanya were sitting, they looked at me curiously. As if they were trying to solve a very difficult mathematical equation.

"Dude, I just don't get you." Jasper said.

"And you probably never will." I said.

"No, seriously. I've seen hundreds of beautiful girls, literally, throw themselves at you. Why her?"

"Even if I told you, you just wouldn't get it."

"Try me." He said

"Eddie, you don't have to explain anything to us." Tanya spoke, at last, calling me by that stupid nickname she knew I hated. "These things just happen, they can't be explained."

"Thanks." I said

Jasper didn't seem to accept that, but before he could say anything, a waitress came to our table to take our orders and he took one look at her and lost his tongue.

"Hello, my name is Alice, I'll be your waitress, may I take your orders?"

Attempting to save Jasper from making a fool of himself, Tanya and I decided to order first. When we gave our orders, Alice turned to Jasper and asked, "And you, sir?"

He just continued staring without uttering a single syllable.

I came in to the rescue and told her that he'll be taking the same order as mine. She wrote everything down then collected our menus and left, but not before giving Jasper a look that said she thought he was crazy.

Jaz, finally recovering, turned to me and said, "Dude, I totally get it, there's definitely something about the waitresses that work here."

Tanya and I looked at each other then burst out laughing.

* * *

(A/N): Thank you again for all those who reviewed, favorited or alerted my story! You guys Rock! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**BPOV:**

I rushed through the remaining hours of work, anxious to get home so I could get ready for my date. God, what am I going to wear? I was so distracted, worrying about the date that I almost ran right into my best-friend Alice. That would've been really bad, since she was carrying a tray with, what looked like, a million dishes on it.

"Hey, there, watch out." Alice warned me.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." I said

"Worrying about your date tonight?" She asked

"How did you know about that?" I hadn't told anyone, yet.

"You really want to know?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" I said, confused.

"Well," she sighed, "Mrs. Cooper in table five overheard you guys and she told her friends in table six, who phoned their friends, who texted our chef – apparently they go way back – who told me." She finished appearing out of breath.

Alice and I have been best friends for years. She's 18 years old and I love her like the sister I've never had. She's a little shorter than me and has short pixie hair. She was so quirky and easy going that everyone just loved her. Guys always asked her out but she rarely accepts. Whenever I ask her why, she simply says that those guys are just not what she's looking for.

She took a deep breath and then continued.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?" I said

"Well, when exactly were you planning on telling your best friend that you're going on a date with Edward Cullen: Hunk Extraordinaire?"

"I was going to tell you as soon as we got off work!" I defended myself.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Really." I replied

"Ok, you're forgiven." She said, good naturedly. Alice always got over her anger easily and never held a grudge in her life. That's one of the things I love about her.

"So," I said, in a teasing tone, "what do you think about Jasper?" and I smiled at her slyly.

"What about him?" she asked, trying to act cool.

"I saw the way he was looking at you, the guy was totally smitten."

"I barely spoke two words to him!" she said indignantly.

"That's what makes it all so cute. You didn't even NEED to talk to him." I said and grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "We're getting off the point here. We were talking about your date. What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, did you have to remind me? I have no idea whatsoever."

"After work, we'll head to your house together so you can pick an outfit."

"Thanks, Alice. You're a life saver." I said gratefully.

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

* * *

_A couple of hours later. Edward's hotel suite._

_JASPER POV_

"Edward, man, you have to calm down."

I was sitting on Edward's bed watching him pace from one end of the room to the other. I was seriously getting dizzy.

"Does what I'm wearing look ok?" Edward asked for about the hundredth time.

"Ok, dude, you're starting to sound like a girl. Seriously you're freaking me out here!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous." Edward said

"You guess?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ok, so I'm nervous, so what?" He admitted.

"Nothing, but what you're doing makes me think you're more freaked out than nervous."

"I just want this date to go really well.'' He said.

"I'm sure it will, just calm down!"

"I have to get going anyway, it's almost 8:20"

He turned and headed for the door, but before he left I said," Good luck and by the way, if you see Alice there, be sure to tell her 'hi' for me."

Edward just shook his head at me and left.

* * *

_EPOV_

I drove my car to Bella's house and when I got there, I walked up to the door and rang the bell.

A woman who looked like an older version of Bella opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hello, you must be Edward, I'm Renee, Bella's mom, please come in."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Bella will be ready in a few minutes, have a seat, please."

She pointed towards a sofa in the living room and I went to sit, but before I could sit down Bella came down the stairs and I was suspended between sitting and getting up with my eyes popping out of my head staring at the site before me.

She looked gorgeous! She was wearing a form fitting knee-length black dress, which looked great with her silken shoulder length black hair. Her make-up, only made her hazel eyes look even more beautiful. I couldn't breathe.

She'd reached the bottom stair by now and stood looking at me and smiling slightly.

"Hi," she said

I gulped, "hi." I said, almost out of breath.

"Shall we go?" I asked

"Sure."

I took her hand in mine and led her towards the door. Her mother followed us to the door and waved at us saying, "Have fun!"

I opened the passenger car door for her as she got in and then walked over to my side to get in.

As I drove out of her street, I turned to her and said, "You look amazing, by the way."

To my delight she blushed and said, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She appeared to be gaining some confidence. I liked that. I liked it a lot.

"Thanks" I replied, grinning.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I said.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked, appearing very curious.

"The kind that you won't know about, until we get there." I said, teasingly.

"Oh, _that_ kind." She said and we both laughed lightly.

I had a feeling this was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

**(A/N):**** Sorry for the over cheesiness in this chapter, I just couldn't help it :D**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Next Chapter: THE DATE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews! I seriously ADORE you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

_BPOV_

We drove in his car, in silence for a while. I had no idea what to say, or what to do! I mean how to you start up a conversation with someone you have a date with, but barely know?

Should I ask him about his movies? No, that would make me sound like an overzealous fan. Before i could rack my brain even more for something to talk about, he saved the moment by talking first.

"So, how was your day?" he looked at me quickly, then turned back to the road.

"It was good. Yours?" As far as making small conversation, we were both failing miserably ,but it suddenly got a lot better.

"Good. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said softly.

"Really?" I just couldn't believe that he'd actually wasted any part of his day thinking about me. I was EXTATIC.

"Really." He flashed that crooked grin of his and I thanked God I was sitting down, because if I had been standing, I probably would have fainted.

"Me neither." I blushed at my embarrassing confession and his grin suddenly got even bigger.

* * *

_EPOV:_

I'd spent a frantic hour trying to plan the perfect date for Bella. I wanted it to be perfect. Emmett tried to help, but after I ruled out about ten of his suggestions, he gave up on me.

I finally decided on a moonlit picnic on the beach. I, personally, thought it was very romantic. Besides, the beach would be almost deserted now, so there would be no chance that someone might recognize me.

I usually don't mind talking to fans, signing autographs and taking pictures with them, but when you're on a date and you have to stop every five minutes to talk to someone, it tends to get annoying, for me _and_ my date.

We drove in silence for a while until I broke it and asked her about her day. When I admitted that I couldn't stop thinking of her, it was the complete truth. All day, I got on our director's nerves, because I couldn't concentrate while filming. He had to rap up an hour early due to my inability to focus.

Maybe, in another case i would've been mortified, but I just couldn't bring myself to feel guilty when thinking of her made me feel so...GOOD!

We arrived at Luna Beach about ten minutes later. I got out of the car, opened the door for her, and then took out the picnic basket I had the hotel kitchen prepare from the backseat. I took her hand and we started walking towards the beach.

"We're having a picnic?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah." It sounded more like a question. I was suddenly afraid she'd think the whole idea was too cheesy.

"Great." She smiled brightly and my heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She looked up at me and even though it was dark, I could see her eyes shining brightly at me.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I quickly laid the picnic basket on the ground and stepped close to Bella, took her in my arms and touched my lips to hers in a feather light kiss; after all, I didn't want to seem too forward.

After I lifted my head, I could swear I heard her sigh. She looked up at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Isn't this part supposed to be at the end of the date?"

"I thought we should get a head start. Besides, you might not like me very much at the end of the date."

"Why wouldn't I like you?" She asked me.

"I don't know, there are a lot of reasons. You might think I'm boring, annoying, arrogant, crazy, disgusting, irritating..."

She cut in.

"Ok, ok, I get the picture, but you're missing something."

"Really? What?" I was really having fun with the banter.

"I could also find you to be courteous, ethical, friendly, funny, gentle, lovable..."

"Ok, now you're giving my ego a huge boost." I was smiling so hard, my cheeks started to hurt.

"Glad i could help." She gave me that cute smile of hers, that i was tempted to kiss her again. To _really_ kiss her, this time. But I didn't want to scare her away.

We walked to the beach together and i stopped at a spot close to the water, took out the blanket in the picnic basket and spread it on the sand. We sat down next to each other, then i started taking out the food. Wow, the hotel really did a great job on our dinner.

"So, how are you dealing with instant stardom?" She asked me, suddenly.

"Wow, this sound like something I'd be asked on an interview." I joked, but when i saw her face fall i tried to save the situation.

"I was kidding, to answer your question, it scares me."

"Scares you? Why?" She looked bewildered.

"I'm afraid i won't be able to handle it. That I'm going to cave underpressure of keeping up appearances 24/7."

"Don't worry, I think you're going to survive just fine." She said in a very confident voice.

"Thank you." I almost whispered.

"No pEdwardlem." God, she was just so adorable when she smiled like that.

The rest of the date was spent getting to know more about each other, I told her about my childhood and about my parents and my two sisters Lizzy and Victoria. She told me about her family and how they moved to Canada on account of her father's job.

An hour later we were lying on our backs, close to each other, staring at the stars. I reached for her hand and entwined our fingers together. She sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder. This night could not possibly become more perfect, unless of coarse I get to kiss her goodnight, which I very much intended to do.

"What time is it?" She asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence we've been, both, enjoying for a few minutes.

"It's almost eleven." I replied after I'd checked my watch.

"Um, do you mind taking me home now? My parents sort of have a rule that as long as I'm still living with them i can't stay out after 11 pm."

"Sure, no problem." I was disappointed that our date was going to end, but i didn't want her to get into trouble with her parents because of me.

We collected our empty plates, and then headed back to the car.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

It was the most perfect date any girl had ever had, and it was about to get even better.

When we reached my driveway, Edward, a gentleman as always, opened the passenger side door for me and when I got out, I found we were standing so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I looked up into his face and I knew he was going to kiss me again.

He leaned his head closer to mine and when our lips met, my knees became week and i would've fallen down had his hands not been holdong me close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. It took me a minute after the kiss was over, for my heart rate to return to normal.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." I whispered back. He seemed almost reluctant to let me go, which pleased me more than i could possibly put into words.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned.

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm having breakfast at your cafe." He grinned even more.

"Is that so? What, don't they serve breakfast at you hotel?" I teased him.

"Oh, they do. I just really like the…atmosphere at the cafe. Very...friendly."

"Aha." I raised my eyebrows not believing a word he said.

"Really." He said, trying to look innocent.

"I believe you." I said

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned again. He seriously had to stop doing that if he expects me to function properly.

"See you tomorrow." I couldn't stop smiling; he was just so...amazing.

He got in his car and waved at me before driving off. His car had barely gotten off our street before i started squealing and jumping up and down like the teenager that I am. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here, already.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry about any typos in the story!**

**Hope you liked it! Please, review! **

**Oh, and just so you know, I've never been to Canada, so the name of the beach is just the name of a beach I found on Google Earth. That's the extent of my knowledge about it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Bella's POV_

When I finally entered my house, the living room was dark, but the TV was on. Just my luck. Charlie's still awake.

"Had a nice time on your date tonight, sweetheart?" He seemed really anxious, as though he expected me to suddenly burst into tears and run to my room.

"Um-hmm." I tried to seem nonchalant, while I actually wanted to scream with delight.

"You know, one day, I'd very much like getting an _actual _answer to one of my questions." He joked.

"Keep wishing, Dad." I Kissed him on the cheek, said, "Goodnight." then ran up to my room. I just didn't feel lie having one of our midnight chats, like we used to, right now.

I wanted to be alone in my room so that I can relive every moment of my date with Edward all over again.

Surprisingly I was able to fall asleep that night quite easily. Maybe I was tired from working all day or maybe it was the mental stress from worrying about the date, but I didn't care why. All I cared about was that I had just spent the best night of my life, so far.

I wondered if he was _really _coming to the café, like he said, as I made my way there the next morning. I couldn't wait to see him again.

I walked into the café and looked around, but I couldn't see him at first. Until, I finally spotted him, sitting alone at a table in the back. I felt so relieved that he was actually here, just like he said he would be. He looked so amazing this morning too. He was wearing blue jeans and his usual plaid shirt. I smiled to myself, remembering our date for the hundredth time in the last 12 hours.

When he caught sight of me he immediately got up and walked towards me with a huge smile on his face. He stopped about one inch away from me and said in a soft, almost whispering, voice, "Good morning."

I whispered back, "Good morning." It really felt like we were the only two people in the café. The only two people in the _world_.

* * *

**_Edward's POV_**

I couldn't believe how much I'd missed her, and it'd only been about 12 hours. This was beyond insane, but I loved it all the same. I loved how she started looking around the moment she stepped into the café and I loved how her smile lit up her whole face the moment she saw me.

"Got any plans Thursday night?" I asked her, while I placed a lock of hair behind her ear. Ofcoarse, she blushed.

"No, not really. Why?" She asked

"I just bought a couple of tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert on Thursday. I heard you liked them and I wondered if you'd like to come with me." I explained, anxiously awaiting her reaction.

"How did you know I liked the Jonas Brothers?" she raised her eyebrows at me and waited for my answer.

"Oh, your friend Alice has been kind enough to tell me a few things that I didn't know about you."

She turned her face away and looked around until she spotted her friend, standing behind the counter, apparently following our conversation from there, and glared at her. I laughed as Alice smirked back at Bella.

Bella turned back to me and eyed me suspiciously.

"What else did she tell you about me, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing too terrible." I answered. "Just that you like to have a cup of tea every morning without fail. You also are an extremely loyal friend, you like to watch romantic movies and you usually cry at the end, even if it has a happy ending. Oh, and sometimes you snore." I said matter of factly.

Bella gasped and said indignantly, "I don't snore!"

I shrugged, "I'm just saying what I've been told." She glared at me.

"Anyway, back to our main point, will you come to the concert with me?"

I was afraid I'd gotten her _really_ mad at me, that she'd say no, but I heaved a sigh of relief when she smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to come."

"Great." I couldn't stop the huge grin that spread over my face. I was doing that a lot in the past couple of days.

"But, aren't you going to be filming that day?" She seemed worried, which actually made me feel happy, because that meant that she was just as eager as I was for the date.

"No, we're taking a few days off, because they're moving the set to another location." I reassured her.

"Great." She smiled again and my heart skipped a beat…_again._ At this rate, I wasn't going to make it through the week!

We heard the door to the café open and turned instinctively to see Jasper walk in and head towards us with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey guys." He greeted us cheerfully and then turned towards me. "I had a hunch that I'd find you here." I had an overwhelming urge to punch him in the face, but refrained as to not upset Bella.

"Is there a particular reason why you're here?" I asked, annoyed that he was ruining my private moment with Bella.

"Not really, I thought I'd just drop in and say 'hi' to you guys." His eyes were already scanning the place and I suddenly remembered yesterday, when he couldn't keep his eyes off Alice.

"She's behind the counter." I said, trying to be helpful and get rid of him at the same time.

"Who is?" He asked, trying to look innocent.

"Alice." I was already losing my patience with him.

"Oh," I thought he was going to continue playing dumb until he flashed his wide smile and said, "Ok, thanks, I owe you." He finally turned around and walked to the counter where Alice was busy writing something down.

"That's going to be interesting." Bella said with a small smile on her face, as she watched Jasper start talking to Alice while she pretended to be busy with whatever it was she was doing.

"Why?"

"Because…Alice hates actors. Always has. She thinks they're irresponsible, reckless and that they take everything for granted."

"And do _you_ think the same?" I teased her.

"Would I be going out with you if I thought you were like that?" She teased back.

"Touché."

She smiled.

I sighed. "Regrettably I have to leave now. I've been summoned to the lions' den."

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"The lions' den?"

I laughed shortly at her confused expression, "The producers from Summit wanted to have a meeting with me today, to discuss something important. I'm not sure what that is, yet."

"Oh, well, good luck." She seemed disappointed that I was leaving and I liked that. I liked that a lot.

"I'll call you tonight, ok?" I said, trying to make her _and_ me, feel better.

She smiled again, "Ok."

I leaned closer and brushed my lips over hers shortly and ran my fingers over her cheek, then I smiled at her one last time, turned and walked to the door.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys make my day! :)**

**Hope you liked this one too :) Tell me what you think! Next one's gonna be a bit of surprise! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_Epov_

I sat in my hotel room, not knowing what to do. What am I supposed to tell Bella? How could I explain this to her? And most of all how could I expect her to do this when we've only gone out once together? She'd pEdwardably tell me that it just wasn't worth it.

How could the producers ask me to do something like this? My personal life in none of their damn business! But the pEdwardlem is I'm bound by contract to do whatever I can to help increase the sales of the movies I do with them.

I thought back to the meeting I had with them this afternoon.

_Flashback_

_"So, Edward do you have any idea why we called for this meeting today?" Marty Bowen, one of the executive producers asked me, after I went in to the boardroom, shook hands with the producers and took a seat._

_"Um, No. Not exactly. Should I?" I asked, confused at the reason for the meeting. Usually when a meeting like this was called, the whole cast would be asked to attend, not just one member of the cast. That fact had me worried. I felt like a little kid who got caught doing something forbidden and is waiting for his parents' punishment, which is ridiculous since I'm 23 years old for crying out loud! And I haven't done anything wrong, in regards to the filming. Non that I know of, anyway._

_"Edward, we're a bit…concerned that the movie's sales might be affected by your recent social activities." Jamie Marshall, a co-producer, tried to explain._

_"Excuse me? My social activities?" I really had no idea what was going on._

_Marty cleared his throat then went on, "Yes, we've just found out that you've started dating a…" Jamie handed him a piece of paper, which appeared to jog his memory._

_When he looked down and read whatever was written on it, he looked up ate me again and seemed to remember what he'd forgotten, "Yes, a waitress from the little café down the street from the movie set?"_

_I was still confused as to where this conversation was leading, exactly, but I had a bad feeling about this._

_"Yes, I am dating her." I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I thought of Bella._

_"Well," Mark went on, "we'd like you to break up with her."_

_"What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard._

_"Before you jump to any conclusions, hear us out first." Bowen said._

_I had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going, "I'm listening."_

_Bowen went on, "We need you to pretend to break-up with your girlfriend publicly, you see, the movie's sales are going to be affected by the speculation on whether you and Tanya are dating each other or not. If it gets out that you're dating someone else, most of the hype will die down; affecting how much money the company will gain." He explained._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. None of this made any sense to me. People had to believe that me and Tanya are dating so they'd go see the movie? What?_

_"This makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." I told them._

_"Unfortunately it's true, Edward."_

_"My personal life is my own business! No one has the right to tell me what to do or who to date!"_

_"Well, the thing is.. We DO have legal right to tell you at least who to pretend to date. You see, if you'd read your contract carefully, you would've noticed a passage that entails that the company has the right to tell you who to date publicly." He explained, "Look at it this way, at least you don't have to actually date Rosalie. We just need you to appear as a couple in front of the media and the fans."_

_"What if I don't agree to do any of this?" I was looking for a way out of this mess._

_"I'm afraid we're going to have to sue you." Bowen answered, somewhat apologetically._

_End Of Flashback_

I decided to go see Bella right away. I just couldn't wait any longer. The suspense was killing me. I have to talk to her about this and find out if she'll agree to the plan or not.

I got out of the hotel and made my way to the café. As soon as I entered, I caught sight of Bella chatting with some customers. When she saw me she smiled shyly and waved at me. I waved back and took a seat at my usual table, so that I could wait for her.

As soon as she was done she made her way to my table.

"Hey." She greeted me.

"Hey." I tried to smile, but I was too nervous about the talk we were about to have. Apparently she noticed my nervousness too.

"Is everything ok?" She looked genuinely concerned which made me feel guilty or worrying her.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, just let me tell Alice to cover for me for a few minutes and I'll be right back." She headed off to talk to her friend then she came back and took a seat at the chair opposite me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked

I reached across the table and took one of her hands in both of mine.

"Bella, I think we should break-up."

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Hope you liked this chapter and that it doesn't make you overly angry that you refuse to continue reading! All will be cleared up soo enough just hang in there for a little while :D

So, tell me what you think! Any predictions?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_Bpov_

I stared at Edward for what felt like hours, but it was Edward just a few minutes. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. _He wanted to break up with me? __Why? Did I do something wrong?_ All these questions were running through my head at the same time and I couldn't find an answer to any of them.

Edward noticed my distraught expression and hastened to reassure me.

"Wait, before you jump to conclusions, just hear me out, ok?"

I could barely put two words together, but I managed to reply, "I'm listening."

"Remember when I was here yesterday, I told you that I had a meeting with the producers?"

I nodded. I did remember that.

He proceeded to explain what the producers said and what they'd threatened him with, if he didn't do what they asked.

I couldn't believe that these horrible producers could ask something like this of him! I was so angry! But what does that mean for us? Does it mean that we'll really have to break-up?

But my fears were somewhat alleviated when Edward spoke again.

"So, I was thinking that we could keep going out secretly and tell everyone that we've broken up. What do you think?" He looked at me as if he was trying to gauge my reaction.

I tried to keep my face completely expressionless as I said, "Alright."

"Really?" He seemed incredulous that I was actually agreeing to his suggestion.

I had to smile at that. "Really." I assured him. "I really like you Edward and if that's what it'll take for us to be together, then I'm ok with it."

"I really really like you too." He said and gently lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. We kept smiling at each other for a while until we were interrupted by someone coughing. We both looked up at the same time to see a smiling Jasper standing next to our table and looking very amused.

"Hey guys. Am I interrupting something?" He teased us.

"As a matter of fact you are." Edward answered looking mildly irritated.

Jasper raised both his hands in defense, "Ok, ok I get it, you two want to have a few moments to yourselves, I'll catch you later." He backed away still smiling and headed towards where Alice was serving a few customers.

So, does that mean we won't be able to go to the concert tomorrow?" I asked, returning to our previous topic of conversation.

He smiled at me apologetically, "Yeah, sorry, but I can give you the tickets so you can go with your friends. I wouldn't want you to miss it on my account."

I smiled faintly. I was really looking forward to going with him, but I guess you can't have everything. I mean, isn't it enough that I'm dating one of the most eligible bachelors in the world? What more could a girl ask for?

"Sure, one of my best friends, Rosalie, is a huge Jonas Brothers fan. I can go with her."

"That's great! Then she'll appreciate the fact that I pulled a few strings and brought you girls backstage passes." He grinned at me.

"You're Kidding!"

"Nope." He took the tickets and passes out of his pocket and handed them to me.

"Thank you. I guess that's one of the advantages of dating a celebrity."

He frowned suddenly, "That's not the only reason you're dating me, is it?"

"Ofcoarse not, why would you think that?"

"No reason." He shook his head, as if banishing bad memories.

I covered one of his hands with one of mine and said softly, "Tell me, please."

He looked as if he was weighing his options for a minute, then answered.

"I just went through a bad relationship, a while back. She only wanted to date me because I was famous. She wanted to be among the "in" crowd." He said bitterly.

Even though I didn't even know that girl's name, I already hated her! How dare she do something like that to Edward?

"I'm not like that, Edward. I would never do that to you." I said sincerely.

"I know." He smiled at me.

We suddenly heard a ruckus at one of the tables in the middle of the café, and when we looked that way to see what was going on, we found Jasper fighting with one of the customers.

* * *

_Alice's pov:_

I'd had a long day. By the time Jasper walked into the café, I was barely able to stand straight from exhaustion. When he saw me he smiled and waved, then went to talk to Bella and Edward. I had to confess I was disappointed that he didn't come and talk to me, but I guess I came off too strong in the couple of times that he'd tried to ask me out and I out-right refused him. I was just too scared that dating a movie star would be more than I can handle. I'm only 17 years old, after all.

I went to serve a few customers sitting at a table in the middle of the café. They were a bunch of high school kids who came here every week and pestered whoever they can. Unfortunately, today I was supposed to serve their table.

"Hello, what can I get you." I told them in a matter-of-fact voice, hoping that they'd just give their orders and be done with it, but of coarse I wasn't that lucky.

"How about yourself on a platter?" One of them said and they all erupted in laughter and their lame friends' lame joke.

I turned around intending to leave before I gave in to my urge to punch that kid in the face, but before I could get very far one of them grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Hey where are you going? We haven't given you our orders yet, cutey." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, which made me want to throw up.

Suddenly, there was someone standing between me and the high school kid who was holding my hand. It was Jasper! He grabbed the kid's arm so tight that his knuckles turned white and said in a barely controlled voice, "Let Go Of Her! NOW! "

Everyone in the café including me and the high school kids stared at him wide-eyed. What happened to the easy-going, charming Jasper Hale? He was staring at the kid who was holding my wrist as if he wanted to rip his head off. I wasn't sure if I should be happy that he's trying to help me or scared of him myself.

The guy abruptly let go of my hand. He said to Jasper, "Hey man, we didn't know she was taken or anything, honestly." He looked terrified.

"Well, now you know, so get out of here and don't let me see your face around here ever again. You got it?" Jasper ordered him.

The kid nodded jerkily and quickly walked out of the café with his friends following right behind him.

Jasper suddenly turned towards me and said, "Is there somewhere private where we can talk?"

I nodded and led him to a secluded place where we store our food and drinks. As soon as we were alone, he pulled me to his chest and held me tightly, "Hi", he said.

"Hey" I was barely able to get the single word out of my mouth before his lips were on mine and he started kissing me. At first, I was too surprised to react, but after a second or two, I was really beginning to enjoy it and I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. He deepened the kiss even more. After a minute we had to pull away as we were both out of breath.

"I've been waiting to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you." He said, raggedly.

"Is that so." I asked. I couldn't believe what'd just happened.

"Yeah." He smiled widely.

* * *

(A/N): Ehm, I gotta say the Jasper/Alice part was really fun to write, but I'm sure you could tell :D

Anyway, I hope this chapter cleared some things up for you concerning Edward. The next few chapters will be fun, I promise J

Thanks a lot for everyone who reviewed! And I really do appreciate those who gave me a heads up to some of the typos I made.

Also, feel free to check out my other fanfic 'Forgotten'!


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N):  HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone had a fun celebration! **

**Since all of you liked the Jasper/Alice sub-story, here's the rest of it ! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_Alice's pov_

I suddenly remembered what had happened with the high school kids and I felt a sudden surge of anger. I pushed him away and he looked at me bewilderedly.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" I was furious.

"What? You mean the kiss?"

"No! I mean fighting with those kids. What if my boss finds out? I could get fired because of that!"

"Oh, well then, let me talk to your boss. I'm sure when he finds out how those jerks treated you, it'll be fine."

"Ha! You don't know my boss." I said bitterly. "He'll only be too happy to fire me."

"Then, why do you work for him?" He clearly just didn't get it. Well, I'll only be too happy to explain.

"Because…I need the money. My parents aren't as well-off as Bella's. They need my help."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He seemed actually repentant, which cooled my anger a bit. "I didn't know that."

"It's fine." I said, cutting him some slack. "I need to get back to work."

I made a move to leave but he blocked my exit and said, "Before you go, I wanted to ask you something."

I looked up at him, "What?"

"Want to go out with me tomorrow?" He was actually asking me out on a date? After everything I said? I was used to guys treating me like garbage just because I'm from a poor family, that his question really caught me off guard for a minute. When I was able to form a coherent answer, I said, "No, I can't. I have to work tomorrow."

"Oh, what about the day after tomorrow?" He persisted.

"Jasper," I sighed, "You and me…it's just not going to work."

"Why not?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"It just isn't." I said quickly and before he could say anything else, I walked away, wondering if maybe I'd just made the dumbest mistake of my life.

* * *

_Bella's pov (the next day)_

I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about the whole situation with Edward; he's been trying to make it up to me. Calling me every few hours to tell me he missed me or texting me…etc.

But, could I really deal with being his "secret girlfriend"? How long can we keep it from the paparazzi anyway? What happens when they find out? Will the producers insist that we break-up?

This is no use! I'm just getting myself more worried, by thinking about the future, let's just focus on _now_ and worry about the future later on. I had to start getting ready for the concert anyway. I'd called my best-friend Rosalie yesterday and told her that I'd "come across" two tickets to the JB concert and that I also had a couple of backstage passes. Of-coarse, she completely freaked out and agreed to go with me.

Rosalie and I have been best friends since high school and we tell each other everything, but of course, I didn't mention to her anything about Edward. I hated not telling her about the most important thing that's going on in my life right now, but I just had to.

I started getting ready for the concert. I put on a pair of jeans, a tank top and my black converse. Rosalie came to my house a few minutes later, as she was supposed to pick me up.

"Hey." She greeted me enthusiastically. "Thanks again for taking me with you! I can't believe I'll finally get the chance to meet the Jonas Brothers in person!" She went on to say, "But..wait..you never got a chance to tell me how you got those passes."

"Um, well.." I fumbled around for an excuse to give her. "A friend of my dad's works in the show business and he offered him those passes." I hoped she didn't know I was lying.

"Oh, great." She said, "Lucky for us!"

"Yeah, lucky for us." I replied lamely.

We reached the concert and we quickly used our backstage passes to get backstage and as soon as we got there we saw the three Jonas Brothers getting ready to go onstage. We greeted them and took a few pictures and then I noticed that Emmett Jonas and Rosalie were actually hitting it off! They were standing together, talking animatedly, with their heads bent close to each other. I couldn't help but smile at the scene, they looked adorable. After a few minutes they had to excuse themselves to start the concert.

The next two hours were really amazing, we sat in the front row, and Rosalie was ecstatic as Emmett was actually looking at her the whole time he was singing 'Turn Right'. I was so happy for her, but I couldn't help but be a little sad for me. I just wished that Edward was here with me right now. I was missing him like crazy.

After the show we went backstage again and Emmett actually asked Rosalie if she wanted to go grab some dinner with him, right now. Rosalie was too surprised to answer so I took it upon myself- as a loyal friend- to intercede on her behalf:" She'd love to go." I told Emmett quickly.

"But, who's going to drive you home?" She asked, worried about me.

"It's ok, I'll call a cab." I answered her.

"But…" she tried to object but I cut her off.

"No buts, I'll be fine, now GO." I ordered her.

She gave me a quick hug and then went off on her date. I walked out of the auditorium and took out my cell to call the cab company, but before I could dial, I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella? Is that you?" I turned around to see who it was and I came face to face with my ex-boyfriend.

"James?" I couldn't believe he was standing there, right in front of me.

"I knew it was you. I could recognize that face anywhere." He came over and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back, " I can't believe you're here, I thought you went to college in America."

"Well, yeah, I did, but I'm transferring back to Canada." He looked at me closely. "Guess I couldn't stay away too long."

"Well, I'm glad you're back."

James and I had been friends ever since we were children. We went to school together, and when we reached high school we started dating. It didn't really work out for us but we managed to stay friends. I guess we figured out we were better at the friends thing than we were at the dating thing. I was glad that he was moving back.

"Me too." He was still looking at me intently and it was making me nervous so I decided to change the subject.

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked

"I was passing by the auditorium in my car, when I spotted you. Do you need a ride?"

"Actually yeah, I do."

"Well, allow me to drive you home, then." He offered.

"Thanks."

"No problem, my car's right over there."

We went over to his car and he opened the passenger side door for me and then went around to the driver's side and got in. We drove in silence for a while until James finally spoke.

"So, are you seeing anyone, right now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I kind of am." I don't know why, but I had the feeling that James should know that I'm dating someone.

"Really?" He sounded disappointed. "Is it someone I know?"

"Not personally." I answered vaguely. I asked him quickly before he could go any further. "Are _you_ seeing anyone?"

"Nope." He said then looked at me, "Not yet, anyway."

* * *

(A/N): Mwahaha! Enter James! So, what do you guys think? Please REVIEW!

P.S: I know the Jonas Brothers are a real band but I just borrowed their name.


	11. AN: Apology!

APOLOGY:

This is a HUGE apology for all the mistakes I made in this story! I went back and fixed them all, I promise. But on the off chance that I missed something, feel free to let me know.

Thanks for pointing out the mix ups I made. Promise it won't happen again and just to clear it all up, here's how it is:

Edward, Jasper and TANYA are the cast mates.

Bella, Alice & ROSALIE are best friends.

Emmett is in a band called the Jonas Brothers (Yeah, I just borrowed the name).

So sorry again and I hope that this doesn't make you give up on the story altogether.

Let me know what you thought of CHAPTER TEN. :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_Bella's pov_

I was walking through a dark street and i wasn't sure exactly where i was heading when i heard someone calling my name. I turned towards the voice and Edward was standing right there in front of me.

"Bella, wait for me, please."

His words didn't make sense to me. Where did he think I was going? Before I had time to puzzle out the question, I heard someone else calling me. It was James. He stood right where Edward was a minute ago, extending his hand to me and saying, "Come with me Bella."

He gave me the smile that used to make me weak in the knees, but surprisingly it didn't have the same effect on me that it once did. I looked at his hand then when I glanced up again Edward was back, this time he leaned towards me as if to kiss me and I stood on tiptoe to accommodate him, but before our lips touched I heard this shrilling noise and suddenlyEdward began to disappear. "No, Wait!" I screamed, but he disappeared and suddenly a ray of light penetrated the darkness and instead of the dark street i was in my room and my cell phone was ringing.

"Agh! Stupid cell phones...won't even let me finish my dream!" I muttered irritated that I didn't get to finish that kiss with Edward.

I picked up my cell phone from the nightstand and looked at the screen to see who was calling me. It was Edward!

"Hah! I totally take the insult back. Cell phones are Awesome!" I pressed 'ok' and held the phone to my ear.

"'Morning sunshine." He greeted me.

"'Morning." I said with a huge smile on my face. I was so happy he couldn't see my at that moment or he'd Edward think I'd gone crazy.

"How was your night? Did you have fun at the concert?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. Of course, it would've been better if you'd been with me, but it was ok."

I filled him in on all the details. About how me and Rosalie met the Jonas Brothers, and how Emmett was completely enamored with Rosalie and that he asked her out right away.

"Wait, if Rosalie went with Emmett, how did _you_ get home? _Please_, don't tell me that you took a taxi. Public transportation is dangerous. Don't you read the papers?" He sounded really concerned.

"Edward, it's ok." I interrupted him before he could go on. "I didn't take a taxi. I got a ride home with James."

Edward was quiet for a second and I mentally cursed myself for mentioning James.

"Who's James?" Edward finally asked.

"Um, he's an old friend, we bumped into each other outside the auditorium and he offered to drive me home." I explained so quickly that the words came out sounding gibberish.

"Oh." That was all he had to say? _Oh?_

"So, when am I going to see you again?" I was suddenly anxious to change the subject.

"That was actually the reason why I was calling. How would you like to come visit me on set, today?" He asked and he actually sounded enthusiastic about the idea, and who was I to say no?

"I'd love to come on set!" I replied.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6, ok?"

"Um, do you think it's a good idea for you to pick me up? Wouldn't it be better if I met you somewhere, just in-case someone sees you?"

"Yeah, you're right, then how about I pick you up at the café. I'll be in a black car with shaded windows, so no one will see me."

"Yeah that's a good idea, see you then."

"Can't wait." He said and my heart skipped a beat. Here I was on the phone with the most sought after guy in the world and he's saying that he can't wait to see me. _Me_. Plain ole' Bella Swan.

"Me neither." I said breathlessly.

I clicked off the phone and put it back on the nightstand.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to be on the set of Edward's movie! If people knew about this, I'd Edward be the envy of thousands of teenage girls across the globe. Then again, I'd be the envy of those girls for the simple fact that I'm dating Edward. But I dismally remembered that no one was supposed to know, not even my own parents whom I love to death and have never lied to.

I went to the bathroom and got freshened up then went downstairs to get some break-fast.

"Good-morning sweetheart." Renee greeted me cheerfully.

"Morning, Mom. Where's dad?" I asked. It was unusual for him not to be at the break-fast table each morning.

"Oh, he had to go to work early today." My mom replied. "Honey, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She said carefully. I instantly got suspicious. Whenever mom used that careful tone, I knew that she wanted to talk about something personal. Something that I'm likely to feel uncomfortable talking about. Now, I was really scared.

"What is it mom?" I gulped, anticipating her question.

"Honey, what happened to that boy that took you out almost a week ago?"

_That boy? She really didn't know that he's a famous movie star? Really? What planet do my parents live on?_ I realized that she was still talking.

"I mean, you haven't been talking about him, there haven't been any midnight phone calls or trying to sneak out to see him…"

"Mom!" I tried to stop her tirade. "When have I _ever_ done that?"

"When you were dating James." She said quietly.

Oh, right. I'd forgotten about that. I had a tendency to block unpleasant memories, or at least memories that hurt. Sure, the break-up was a mutual decision, but it still hurt. Losing a boyfriend and a best friend wasn't easy. We tried to stay in touch when he first moved away to go to college in America, but gradually we just lost touch. At first, I was a mess. I mean, I'd lost my boyfriend _and_ my best friend at the same time; it was bound to leave its mark.

"Anyway," my mom went on, "what happened to that boy?"

I really really hated lying to my parents but, desperate timed _do_ call for desperate measures.

"Well, it just didn't work out." I answered briefly. Apparently, that was too brief for my mom too.

"Why?" she asked

"He was just…too full of himself." I hated saying that about Edward, as he was the most down-to-earth guy I've ever met.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. He seemed very nice, plus he was very good-looking."

I wasn't sure that that was a good thing. Me and my mom thinking the same guy's good-looking. Ugh!

"Yeah, well, that's life. You can't always get what you want." I can't believe I'm saying that. I sound like my _grand-ma_!

"Oh, honey, I'm sure you'll find someone eventually."

"Thanks, Mom." I said, praying to God for her to drop the subject.

"So, what're you doing today? Do you have any classes?" Thank God!

"No, actually, I'm hanging out with Rosalie today." Another lie. The guilt is eating at me!

"Really? That's great. Say hi to her for me."

"Sure." I finished my breakfast quickly, and then ran to my room to call Rosalie.

I paced back and forth, waiting for her to pick-up. This whole lying business is making me edgy.

"Hello?" She finally picked up.

"Oh, hey Rosalie, how's it going?"

"Great. Actually, Ah-mazing! I was hoping you'd call, I wanted to tell you about my date with Emmett."

"Oh, how was it? Tell me _everything_." I went into my "girly mode" which didn't happen often.

"He was the perfect gentlemen all through the date. He picked out a really romantic Italian restaurant and when we went there he actually pulled out a chair for me. _He pulled out a chair_. No-body does that anymore. It was sooo sweet."

"Yeah it is." I was really happy for Rosalie and I was glad that Emmett was a mainly a singer not an actor with a tyrannical production company that wanted to control his life!

"And then we talked for almost 3 whole hours and then he drove me home and asked if he could see me again."

"What did you say?"

"What do you THINK I said? Yes, ofcoarse! We're going out again the day after tomorrow."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too! Wait, did you want to talk to me about something? You couldn't have just called to hear me talk about Emmett."

"Actually, I did want to hear about your date and I also wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to lie for me." I hesitated, not sure how to explain my situation without saying too much.

"Huh? Lie about what?"

"Just incase Mom calls you today, I want you to tell her that we were hanging out together today."

"What? Why?" She sounded confused.

"Could you just do this for me, please? Without asking why? I promise that someday I'll explain, but I just can't right now."

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Is that it?" Now, she sounded worried.

"No, No, No trouble." I reassured her. "The exact opposite actually." I said.

"Well, if you're sure that you're not in trouble, I'd be happy to lie for you. That's what friends are for. Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Emmett!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm every time she mentions Emmett.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I gotta go now, I've got a class. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Sure, bye."

I clicked off the phone and went to my laptop to log onto the internet for a while. It'd been a long time since I'd checked my e-mail, there was bound to be hundreds of e-mails waiting for me. I went through them quickly, answering the important ones and deleting the spam, until something caught my eye.

It was an article sent to me from a fan website that I was a member of. The article was about Edward and they had a picture that apparently just surfaced on the internet with him and his ex-girlfriend. She looked gorgeous! Super-model gorgeous! How am I supposed to compete with THAT?

I closed the e-mail quickly before I drove myself crazy over it. It was 3 o'clock now. I still had 3 hours till Edward was supposed to pick me up, but I decided to start getting ready anyway. This way I can take my time in picking my out-fit and not feel rushed.

I went through my wardrobe and as usual and after an hour and a half of deliberating, I finally decided on a black knee-length skirt and a purple top.

Just as I laid the last touch of make-up I caught sight of the clock and it said *5:55 PM*

Oh My God, I'm gonna be late! I ran down the stairs and out the front door barely hearing my Mom say, "Aren't a little over dressed for 'hanging out' with you friend?"

I couldn't answer as I was already running down the street. I slowed my steps and tried to calm down a bit. I didn't want to look like a mess when he sees me.

I walked to the café, and I saw a black SUV parked just outside. I walked to it and just as I came to a stop beside it, the door opened and Edward smiled and extended a hand for me to get in.

* * *

A/N: Oooh, Bella's visiting the set! Yay! Now, be honest, how many of you dreamed of doing that :D I know I did and I'm not ashamed to say it! :D

Now, thank you sooo much for all your wonderful support. You guys are seriously amazing!

To Eveline: I'd PM you but you've apparently disabled them so I have to do it publicly. I just wanted to say that you were NOT being rude at all. Actually you were very sweet about it. So thank you so much for that. I really really do appreciate it :)

And finally, please review and in the words of the ever wise Alice, Show Me The Love! :D


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Still Bella's pov

It felt like I'd just stepped into another world. As soon as I stepped into Edward's SUV I felt so much better, as though being here with him was where I belonged. Ok, maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself, but can you blame me?

Edward held my hand as the car made its way through the streets heading towards the set.

"You look great." Again with the blushing! Really, I'm going to have to get used to being complimented without turning all red in the face!

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

And it was true; he didn't look bad AT ALL. Of coarse, I might just be a tiny bit biased.

He squeezed my hand, "Thanks."

"So, which scene are you guys shooting today? Am I allowed to know?" I was infinitely curious about the movie and I couldn't hide it anymore.

"I have no idea which scene we're shooting today." He saw how doubtful I looked. "Really, I don't. The writers make it a point not to tell us which seen we're about to shoot until the day we film it, so that no information gets leaked to the press." He explained.

"Oh, well, that makes sense, but how do you prepare for the scenes?"

"We're given a few hours each day to prepare for the scenes and get everything done before shooting."

"Ohhh." I was suddenly very distracted as Edward started stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked at him and we both smiled, but before either of us could say anything, the car stopped and the driver announced that we've arrived at the set. I was suddenly very nervous. Edward got out then turned around to help me out of the car.

The set could be described in two words: Organized Chaos. There were hundreds of people going about their business. Crew men transporting equipment from one place to another, or setting up cameras and lights. They were everywhere. Suddenly two very large, scary looking men with black shades started walking purposely towards us. I instinctively moved to Edward's side. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me even closer trying to reassure me.

"It's alright, those are my bodyguards. They're supposed to stay with me at all times." He explained. "The producers insist." His said and his tone implied that he didn't like it one bit, but he knew he had no choice but to put up with it.

"Do the producers know that you're bringing me on set today?" I asked, worried that he was trying to defy them by bringing me here. I didn't want him to get into any trouble because of me.

Surprisingly his answer was, "Yes, they know." Catching my surprised look, he elaborated, "The press isn't allowed on set, so there's no danger of anyone knowing you're here."

"What about the cast and crew? Isn't there a chance that they might say something?"

"We've all signed an indisclosure agreement before we started shooting, meaning we can't talk about anything that goes on on set. So, there's no need to worry."

His smile was infectious, I found myself smiling too before long.

The bodyguards had reached us by then and were flanking us from both sides. Edward took my hand and led me forward towards his trailer.

_It was a mess._ Nothing was where it was supposed to be. Clothes were thrown on the floor and the small bed that occupied the space wasn't made.

Edward smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't have time to get everything in order. I only got the idea to bring you to the set this morning. Actually, Jasper was the one who came up with it. That kid can be very smart when he wants to be." I could tell that Edward was really fond of Jasper. Who wouldn't be? I mean, if I wasn't dating Edward and steadily on my way to falling for him, I'd have a major crush on Jasper.

We heard a knock on the door and a second later Jasper came in.

"Hey Edward, heard you had some company in here. I came to say hi." Jasper was being his sweet-natured self.

"Ever heard about waiting till you hear 'come in' before barging in on someone?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Nope, not really." Jasper replied. "Hey, you guys weren't doing anything you shouldn't be doing, were you?" He teased us.

Ofcoarse, I blushed, even though we weren't doing anything like Jasper was implying.

"No, not that it's any of your business anyway." Edward said. "Now, what's the REAL reason you barged in on us?"

"Ok, you caught me. I wanted to ask Bella how Alice was doing." He turned towards while he asked that question.

"She's alright..." I said vaguely and then an idea hit me and I decided to act on it.

"Actually, I talked to her today." I waited to see Jasper's response. He didn't disappoint.

"Oh?" He said. "Did she, by any chance, happen to mention me?"

"Nah, don't think so." I said and Jasper's face fell.

"Oh." He said dejectedly.

"She did, however, mention that she was going on a date tonight."

"What?" This was too easy! Jasper looked like he'd been punched in the gut. "With who?" He asked.

"Not sure. Some guy from her school, I think. She mentioned that he was really good-looking AND incredibly charming." I said, while trying very hard to suppress a grin.

"Charming, huh?" Jasper's fists started clenching and unclenching.

"Ah-huh." I said matter-of-factly." But, you know what? The date isn't until 8, if you hurry you could probably catch her at home..." I didn't have a chance to finish. Jasper was already out the door at a run.

I turned to Edward and found him regarding me with an amused expression on his face.

"You know, if you ever consider pursuing an acting career, you'd be really successful." He said.

"You think?" I asked.

"I _know_." He came closer and bent his head towards mine and there were no more words for a while...

The script arrived a few minutes later. They were going to shoot a scene at Tanya's character's house. There was supposed to be a kiss involved. I wasn't really looking forward to that.

Edward spent a few hours rehearsing the scene, and guess who got to help him with it. ME! I played Tanya's part, and I have to admit it was so intense. Edward was great of course, he didn't need to rehearse.

Then there were the clothes and the make-up. After all that was done, Edward led me to a technician who gave me a set of headphones. When I asked Edward what they were for he said, "So you'll be able to hear what we're saying." Then he turned and headed towards the set.

A chair was brought for me so I wouldn't have to stand. I sat down and put on the head-phones.

The director yelled "Action!" and I watched, fascinated as Edward completely transformed and got into his character's persona. He was amazing. I was really enjoying watching him, _until_ it came time for the kiss. We'd had a little too much fun rehearsing that part together in the trailer that I didn't think about him doing it with Tanya. I'd never been the jealous type, but I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy inside me as I saw my boyfriend kissing someone else. Okay, make that Big twinge. Acting or no acting, I'm only human! It would've been better if Tanya didn't look like she enjoyed it so much.

The scene was done pretty quickly, Thank God! They didn't need to shoot it again, because apparently it was "Perfect"!

My cell vibrated- I'd turned it down so I wouldn't disrupt the set- and I saw James' name on the screen. Why was he calling me?

"Hello?" I answered tentatively.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" He sounded too cheerful for my piece of mind.

"I'm ok. How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm great. I was wondering if you're free tonight?"

"I'm not sure." I didn't know if Edward wanted us to hang out later or not. "Why?"

"I just wanted to see you. I really missed you." I didn't know what to make of that.

"Can we hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll call you tomorrow, then ok?"

"Ok, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I clicked off and turned around to see where Edward was. I saw him standing pretty close, but at a polite distance to give me some privacy to finish my phone call. I wondered if he'd heard anything of what I was saying.

"Hey, you were great in that scene." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Thanks." He flashed my favorite half-grin.

Suddenly something caught my eye. I looked over Edward's shoulder and found Tanya standing a few yards away, watching me and Edward. She was glowering at me! I wondered what that was about.

* * *

**(A/N): Ta da! And Tanya finally shows her true colors! I didn't really want to make her the stereo-typical jealous bitch but I couldn't help it! I love me some jealousy :D Expect a little more trouble from Miss Denali in the near future! :)**

**What did you guys think? Yay or Nay?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Jasper's pov:

I ran as fast as I could out of the trailer and headed to my car. I drove like a maniac to the cafe, hoping i could catch Alice before she went on that date. What's she thinking anyway, going out with some other guy? Doesn't she know I feel about her? Well, maybe I haven't put it into words, but I thought that i showed her how much I cared about her. I can't let her go on a date with someone else. She's supposed to be with me!

I parked my car in front of the cafe and walked inside. I felt so relieved when i found Alice there, standing behind the counter in her usual spot. And hen my anger was back again, i strode over to stand in front of her and then my hands slammed on the counter, making a loud BAM. Okay, so I was probably over-doing it, but I just couldn't help it. I was jealous as hell and there was no way around it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" My feelings were in overdrive so there was no way I could avoid shouting.

Her eyes snapped up to my face and then grew as wide as saucers when she saw the expression on my face.

"Umm," She gulped, looking scared, "working?"

Now, she looked absolutely befuddled by the outburst and of coarse she had every right to be. I was acting like a mad man.

"I meant what are doing going on a date with someone else?" I was getting really impatient.

She was back to looking confused again, "What date?"

Then it hit me. That teasing glint in Bella's eyes when she told me about the handsome, charming guy Alice's going out with. I was tricked and I felt like a fool because I actually fell for it.

"So, you're not seeing someone else?"

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "I'm not seeing _ANYONE_!"

"That's not true. You're seeing me." I don't know why she's being so difficult about this.

"No, I'm Not!" She insisted.

"Yes, you are. In-fact we're going out right now." I jumped over the counter to her side, pulled her by the hand before she could protest and led her to the door.

"Wait, I have to tell my boss. I could get fired for leaving like this."

That gave me pause. I didn't want her to lose her job because of me, but I still wasn't going back on my plan to take her out.

I turned to her and said, "Where's your boss' office?"

"Um, right there." She pointed to a door towards the back of the café. I started pulling her again, this time towards the office.

"What are you doing?" She almost screamed at me.

"I'm going to ask your boss to give you the rest of the day off." I explained simply.

"And you think she's just going to say ok? Just because you asked?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I hate to break it to you, but life's not that simple. Besides, my boss never gives us time off, even when we really need it, do you think she'd agree to give me the rest of the day off just so I can hang out with you?"

"Well, you'd be surprised how many people let me have my way these days." I stated matter-of-factly.

Ever since our hit movie came out, the huge level of stardom that we have nowadays has affected my life so much. I can barely stay in one place for more than 15 minutes without having dozens of fans hovering outside. I barely even have a moment to myself. What's more than that is that people let me get away with a lot of things that they wouldn't have tolerated from me before. You'd think I'd be happy about something like that, but more often than not, it made me angry. How hypocritical people can get sometimes, just to be part of the world of the rich and famous. Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to Alice. With her, what you see is what you get.

I knocked on the office door and this time I waited until I heard "come in" before opening the door.

A woman who looked to be about 40 something years old sat at a desk to one side of the office. She looked up as we entered, "Alice! I thought I told you never to…"

Her words drifted off as she caught sight of me.

"Oh! Oh my god! You're…You.. are.. "

This was going to take forever. I extended my hand to her and put on my best smile.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale. I was wondering if we could take a few moments of your time." I was trying to be as polite as possible. She shook my hand and gestured to a seat in front f her desk.

"Yes, of coarse. Please have a seat."

I moved towards the seat, pulling Alice with me, but we were cut short by her boss.

"You can go now Alice, I'm sure there are a lot of customers outside."

Alice turned to leave, but I tightened my hold on her hand.

"Actually, what I have to say concerns Alice, so I'd like it if she stayed."

"Oh! Of course. Please have a seat Alice." She said grudgingly. I didn't like the way she kept looking at Alice, as though she's just something she picked off the back of her shoe.

"Mrs…" I remembered I didn't know her name.

"It's MISS actually. Miss Anderson, but you can call me Julie."

Jeez, doesn't she know I'm only seventeen?

I looked at Alice in the seat opposite mine. She looked like she was about to throw up and I couldn't blame her.

"Okay, Julie. We were wondering if you could give Alice the rest of the day off. Without cutting it off her pay, that is."

She pursed her lips, "Oh, I see. Is there a specific reason why she needs the day off?"

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Alice giving me the "I told you so" look. I decided to ignore it.

"Actually, I need Alice with me today to- ahhh….." I was fumbling for an excuse.

"I need her to help me with ehh," then it hit me. "Shopping!"

She looked at me skeptically, "Shopping?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about hiring Alice as my stylist. So, today will be sort of an interview, only instead of asking her questions, I'm going to have her help me shop for clothes that I need for my new movie." Man, I'm brilliant!

"Oh, well if she's FINALLY going to be of some use to someone, then of coarse she can go."

It would've sounded alright, if she hadn't made it seem like she was a queen giving us some sort of stupid royal command. How did Alice bear to work for this woman?

"Great! Thank you." I shook her hand and her face suddenly turned scarlet.

"Well, it was my pleasure. Please, feel free to come to the café anytime you wish."

I'M 17! I felt like shouting that at her! Instead I said goodbye and turned to leave with Alice. I lead her to door, then when we stepped out of the café, I heard her say…

"You're incredible you know that?"

I heard the words, but I wasn't sure of their source. I never imagined that Alice would actually complement me.

"Excuse me?" I still wasn't sure I'd heard her right.

She groaned, "Please, don't make me repeat it."

"So you DID say I was incredible." I was smiling so widely. I couldn't help it.

"Yeah. So?" She attempted to sound nonchalant, but she was failing miserably as the sides of her mouth started turning up and forming the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I was stunned.

"You should really do that more often." I told her quietly.

"Do what?"

"Smile." I lifted my hand and traced her lips with my thumb.

* * *

_Alice's pov_

I felt like my face was on fire. I fumbled for something to say to interrupt the awkward moment.

"So you really need me to help you shop?"

"Yeah, but only if you want to.."

"Sure. I have nothing to do for the rest of the day now anyway." I shrugged; trying to make it seem like it's no big deal when really the thought of spending a few hours with him was getting me insanely excited. _What is up with me?_

"There's a mall close-by. We can shop there."

He drove us to the mall and we checked out a few shops until we found one that looked pretty good.

We started looking for good out-fits for Jasper to try out. We were having so much fun. Jasper kept making me laugh by telling me silly jokes and just being he's cute self. Wait…did I just say that? I must be sleep deprived.

Jasper picked out a pale blue pair of pants and insisted on trying them on.

"Jasper for god's sake, no one has worn pale blue pants since the 70s. They look horrible!"

"Well, they'll still look good on me." I knew he was teasing me but the thing is they DID look good on him! When he tried them on and came out to show me how they looked I was speechless! The guy's too hot for his own good. I was seriously re-evaluating everything I thought about the rich and famous. Jasper's not just good looking. He's charming, funny, kind, jeez the list was endless! What should I do?

* * *

(A/N): Here's another look at the Alice/Jasper ub-story. What did you think? I think they make an ubber cute couple.

Just to clarify the whole age thing:

Edward is 19

Bella is 18

Jasper is 17

Alice is 16

Emmett and Rosalie are both 18 and so is Tanya.

Just one last note: I really love all of your reviews. Thank You So Much! Mwah!

But, please of you're going to ask me a question, make sure you're logged in so I can answer them.

That's all for now. Thank You!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

_Bella's pov_

Yesterday was perfect. I got to spend the entire morning with Edward. I felt as though I was walking on air. I felt so happy and content that I got scared that all this would have to end soon. What happens when they're done filming in Vancouver? Will he just leave and forget I ever existed? No, Edward would never do that to me... would he?

I did my usual morning routine, freshening up, checking my e-mail and found one from Edward saying that he misses me already (Aww!). I had some cereal, and then I headed out to work. When I reached the cafe, I walked in and headed towards the lockers so I can change into my uniform, but I heard someone calling my name, I turned around hoping that by some miracle it was Edward, but I found James standing a few feet behind me.

"Hey, James." I gave him a warm hug.

"Hey, you never returned my call." He chucked me under the chin. He knew that it always annoyed me when he did that.

"I've been a bit busy, sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok." He shrugged. "So, what're we doing today?"

"Today I have to work, and then I have a class at 6." I couldn't bear the disappointed look on his face, he IS my best-friend after all, so I went on, "But, we could hang out tomorrow."

He instantly smiled. "Ok, then. Tomorrow it is." He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Mind if I stay for a cup of coffee?"

"Of coarse not! Have a seat; I'll be right with you." As I turned again to go change my clothes, my cell started ringing.

I fished for it in my purse and looked at the screen. I didn't recognize the number. I decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella?" It was a woman's voice. I couldn't place where I'd heard it before, though.

"Uh, Yeah. Who is this?" I asked.

"You don't need to know who I am; you just need to know that you're making a terrible mistake."

"Excuse me?" I was more confused than ever.

"I know you're dating Edward Cullen." The unidentified person said. "How long do you think you can keep him interested?"

I was getting angry. "Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this is none of your business."

"Just thought I'd give you a fair warning." The voice said, condescendingly.

I'd had enough. I hung up the phone and the moment I started walking again, James stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Bella? What is it? Are you okay? You're pale." I looked up into his eyes and was surprised at the deep concern I saw there.

"I'm alright." He didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, sure. Come and sit down, you look like you're about to faint."

"No, I don't." My voice actually sounded weak. James pulled me to a chair at his table and pushed me down into it. He took my both my hands in his and looked intently into my eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said, trying to sound firm.

"Nothing, really."

"Is it your boyfriend? Was he the one on the phone?" Now, he sounded angry.

"Uh, no that wasn't him. James, I really need to get to work."

He sighed, giving up and then let go of my hands. I got up and finally started working.

James stayed for a couple of hours, watching me as though he thought I might faint any second. Didn't he know me at all? Honestly, I've never fainted in my life! When he was finally convinced that I was going to be ok, he left, reminding me of our "date" tomorrow. Was it my imagination or did he unnecessarily stress the word "date"?

Nah! It was probably my imagination. After all, we've been down that road once before and we both knew that it just won't work out for us, if we tried to be anything more than just friends, didn't we?

I shook my head to release those thoughts from my mind.

During the course of the day I got calls from both Rosalie and Alice (who had the day off) to tell me how they were doing with their boyfriends.

Emmett had asked Rosalie to meet him in Washington where he's going to have a concert two weeks from now and she was going, while Alice was going on her first "official" date with Jasper tomorrow.

I was very happy for my friends, but I couldn't help but envy them. They got to go out with their boyfriends and be seen with them, while I could barely see mine without permission from his producers. All that, because they wanted the fans to believe that he was dating Tanya. That was just so unfair.

I went home after work and even my parents noticed that I was a bit off today. My Dad came up to me after dinner to ask if I was ok and when I said that I was fine, he made me promise to tell him, if there was ever something that was bothering me, which made me feel all the more guilty about lying to him and mom.

I went up to my room to get ready for sleep, but when I turned off the lights, I heard this weird sound. It sounded like rain drops splattering against my window.

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

I walked to my window, opened it, and then looked outside.

Nope. No rain.

"Ow!" Something sharp hit me in the shoulder.

"Sorry! There isn't much light down here. I couldn't see you." Came the whispered words from below my window. My heart started beating faster.

"Edward?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you come down?" He asked

"Are you crazy? My parents could wake up."

"No, they won't. I saw the lights turn out about an hour ago, they're probably asleep by now."

"What? How long have you been out there?" I was incredulous.

"A couple of hours. Now, will you please come down?"

"Uh, sure just give me a minute."

I quickly put on a light jacket over my pjs and crept out of my room. Unfortunately I had to pass in front of my parents' bedroom and when I stepped on a creaking floor board, my heart lodged in my throat, but thank god they didn't wake up.

I ran down the stairs, out the front door, then round the house to where Edward was standing. He was smiling and had his arms opened wide. I ran to him and threw myself into his arms. Suddenly, all the worries I've had since I received that weird phone call disappeared into thin air. It was so good to just see him.

"How are you here? What about the paparazzi?" I asked

"Apparently, even the paparazzi have to go to sleep sometime. I waited until they were gone and then I sneaked out." He grinned.

He was still holding me in his arms and I never wanted him to let me go. We spent the entire night talking. We sat in a couple of chairs in my back yard.

Before Edward left, he, suddenly, perked up and said, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I have a surprise." He took out two rectangular pieces of paper from his pocket and placed them in my hands, but the light was too dim for me to make out what they were.

"Oh, Ok, I'll tell you then. These are two airplane tickets to California! One for you and one for me."

My jaw dropped. I was so shocked; I didn't know what to say.

"Wow." was all I could get out.

"I figured that after all the stress we've been under, we could both use a little break." He explained.

"I uh, I don't know what to say." I'd told him that on our first date.

He reached up and caressed my cheek. "Say you'll come with me."

I smiled, "Ofcoarse I will." and I reached up to hold his hand to my cheek.

Then my smile disappeared, "Wait! What about my parents? They'll never let me go."

His smile turned devious, "Just leave it all to me."

* * *

**(A/N): Oooo, Vacation!**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! Specially the people who've been with me since I started posting! Luff you guys! :D**

**Now, how about a little deal? :D As soon as I get EIGHT reviews for this chapter, I'll immediately post the next one!**** Whadya think? :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

_Bella's pov_

I didn't know what Edward had in mind. He said he had a plan to convince my parents to let me go to California alone, but he wouldn't tell me what the plan was.

I was supposed to hang out with James today, and he'd called to remind me, so I wouldn't forget like last time.

James came to pick me up at home, and my mother gave him a more than warm welcome. This would've been fine y me, if it hadn't been for two reasons.

1-Mom kept giving none too subtle hints that we should start dating again, which of-coarse was so embarrassing for me. But surprisingly, James took it all in stride.

2- I really wished that it was Edward, coming through my door and being greeted so warmly by my family.

I sighed in frustration. James looked at me weirdly, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You ready to go?" I was eager to escape my Mom's knowing looks.

"Yeah, sure." He took hold of my hand and led me towards his car.

We went to one of the favorite hang-outs for college students in the area. It was a small restaurant close to campus.

James insisted we sit down at a table close to the back of the restaurant. It looked to "secluded" to me. Why would we need such a private place to hang-out?

As soon as we sat down, James took a hold of my hands and looked anxiously at me.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. I have to tell you." He said.

"Tell me what?" I knew I was going to hate his answer, but we might as well get this over with.

"I'm still in love with you, Bella." My heart plummeted at those words. I really didn't want to hurt him, but I was going to have to.

"James…" I started to talk, but he interrupted me.

"I know that you're dating someone else, but since I've been back, I haven't seen hide nor tale of him, so it can't really be that serious, can it?"

I resented the fact that Edward and I never appearing in public together makes it seem that we're not serious. And who could blame him for thinking that?

"James, we've already been there and it didn't work out. I'm really sorry but I'm in love with Edward." Whoa! Did I just say that? Am I really in love with Edward? But we haven't known each other that long, how could I possibly have fallen in love with him already?

"So, that's his name? Edward?" I almost forgot that James was still there.

"Uh, Yeah."

"Isn't it weird that this is the first time you've ever even mentioned his name? How could you possibly be in love with him?"

Did James learn how to read minds? Wasn't that the same question I'd been asking myself a moment ago?

This was getting too uncomfortable.

"James, I'd really rather not talk about this, please."

"Alright. I'll let it go for now, but I want you to know that even though I've been idiotic enough to give you up a year ago, I'm not about to make the same mistake this time around."

He lifted one of my hands to his mouth and kissed it gently. Remembering that moment now, I really really wish I'd known we were being watched.

* * *

_Jasper's pov:_

Today, I'm taking Alice on our first date. I was beyond ecstatic. I couldn't wait to see her again.

I picked her up at her house and we headed over to a small restaurant that Alice said was good.

We headed there and as we got in, I saw Edward's girlfriend getting cozy with some other guy.

I couldn't believe my eyes. How could she do this to him? She's all he ever talks about these days. It's all Bella this and Bella that.

As soon as Alice caught sight of them, she practically squealed: "Oh, It's Bella and James! Come on, let's go say 'Hi'" She caught my hand and pulled me after her. Bella and the other guy stood up as they saw us coming.

"Hey, Bella. JAMES! I didn't know you were back!" And she hugged him. I was hating this guy more and more by the second.

"Sorry about that." He said, and put his arm around Bella. "I was kind of busy."

"Ohhh." Alice said knowingly.

Then Alice suddenly remembered I was there. "Oh, James. This is Jasper, he's my…uhh, myyy.."

I decided to save the moment. I extended my hand to James. "Boyfriend. The word she is looking for is boyfriend." James nodded looking amused by the whole situation. We shook hands and I tightened my hand on his as much as I could. I was gratified to notice him flexing his fingers after I let his hand go. It might've been childish of me to do that, but it sure felt good. Nobody goes after my friend's girlfriend and gets away with it!

"Hey Jasper." That greeting came from Bella, who was blushing like crazy and actually looked really nervous. Oh, so she knows she's been caught.

"Hey Bella. Nice to see you again."

"You too." She said.

"Do you guys want to sit with us?" James asked.

"No, we wouldn't want to intrude." I said.

"No!" Bella cried out all of a sudden. "No intrusion whatsoever! Just a couple of friends hanging out, really." She said quickly.

I caught James frowning in her direction and I guessed he didn't like what her words implied, that they weren't on a date. Well, that was interesting.

I looked at Alice to see what her reaction was to all that. She looked just as confused as I felt.

"Well, still _we're_ on a date, so…"

Alice gave me a "why did you say that?" look and I shrugged. What was I supposed to say?

We headed over to our table and ordered some food. Then I noticed that Alice was giving me some weird looks from across the table.

"What?" I asked.

"Why were you being so rude to James?" She asked.

"I wasn't being rude." I defended myself. Well, maybe just a little bit.

"Yes, you were and I want to know why."

I sighed. "Well, how would you feel if you saw your best-friends' "significant other" on a date with someone else."

She looked even more confused now. "What does that have to do with Bella and James?"

Ok, now I was confused. Didn't Alice know that Bella and Edward were dating? That didn't make any sense! "Don't you know that Bella and Edward are dating?"

"Oh, that." She said, dismissively. "It didn't work out. They haven't gone out together in a while."

Something wasn't quite right here.

"No, they have. Edward invited Bella to the set, yesterday. I was there. I saw them together."

Alice looked shocked. "Well, that explains a lot about the afternoons Bella would go "missing" "

She said. "But, why did she tell me they broke up?"

I shrugged, "I guess that's what we need to find out."

* * *

**(A/N): Ohhh Busted! Isn't Jasper cute or what? :D**

**I didn't get the number of reviews I wanted :( but I decided to post anyway :)**** see how nice I am? :D**

**Anyway, PLEASE Tell Me What You Think. Pretty Please?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

_Bella's pov_:

My stomach was tied in knots. Edward had asked me to meet him at his hotel and I had no idea what he wanted to talk about. I could probably guess, though. After the phone-call I got early today from Alice, I began to suspect he knows everything.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Alice." I answered the phone, nervously._

_"Don't you 'hey' me! I thought I was your best-friend, Bella. Why would you lie to me like that?" Alice immediately got into it._

_"I'm really sorry Alice I know I was wrong, but when you hear the reason, you're going to forgive me, so just please give me a chance to explain." I said, quickly._

_"No, Bella. You had your chance. Did I ever lie to you about dating Jasper? NO! Because we're best friends and that's what best-friends do! They tell each other everything, and more importantly they don't LIE to each other!"_

_"Alice, I'm soo sorry." I tried to apologize._

_"No, sorry's not enough! Even Jasper was mad at you! You should've seen his face! He might never speak to me again because of this." And she hung up on me._

_End Flashback_

That was the shortest phone-call I'd ever had.

The thing is, I don't think I've done anything wrong. I just didn't know how to tell Edward about James. I'd waited too long and I'm about to face the consequences.

I walked into the hotel where Edward was staying and I went up to his room. I knocked on the door and he answered. My heart was beating so hard and so loud that I wondered if he could hear it.

He pulled me in and I tried to read the expression on his face, but I couldn't. It looked like he was trying to hide something from me. _Does he know? Does he want us to break-up? But nothing happened between me and James. I mean, sure he wants us to get back together but I'm in-love with Edward. I'd never leave him for someone else. Even, if it was my childhood sweetheart._

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I wanted him to get to it quickly.

He suddenly broke into a huge grin and said, "We're going to California!"

He hugged me and spun me in circles till we both became dizzy.

"Huh?" I didn't quite know what to say to that. Maybe my mind was a little fuzzy from all the spinning.

"I talked to your grandma."

"You did what?" I still wasn't registering anything.

"Your grandma…you know, the one who lives in California? Ring any bells?"

I smacked him on the shoulder for the lame joke.

"But…how did you even get her number? I've never even told you her name."

"I have my sources." He said, mysteriously. "Anyway, she agreed to call your parents and convince them to let you go there for a visit in Winter Break and which is two weeks from now."

"Wow, even I didn't think of that." He was so smart!

"I know." He gloated.

"So, we're actually going to California together? But, wait, how did you convince my grandma of the whole plan?"

"Let's just say I have quite a charming affect on anyone over 60."

"Ha ha." He had an affect on anyone of any age!

"Do you have anything to do today?" he asked all of a sudden.

"No, not really. I only had a couple of morning classes and I don't have work today."

"Great! Want to hang out with me, here?" He asked, "I'm done filming for the day."

"Sure." _Like I could say anything else._

We hung out together for a few hours. At one point I lay down on his bed resting my head on my hands while he played his guitar and sang to me. He had such an amazing voice. Then we cuddled on the bed and watched a Jack Nicholson movie (since he's Edward's favorite actor). We picked Something's Gotta Give since it was a romance.

After a couple of hours, someone knocked on the door and Edward went to answer. It was Tanya. For some reason, she looked really shocked when she saw me there.

"Oh, Hi Bella, I didn't know you'd be here." _What was THAT supposed to mean? Does she make it a habit of visiting Edward's hotel room when no-one else's with him?_

"I invited Bella to spend the day with me, since we were both free for the first time in a long time."

He came back to sit beside me and put his arm around me. I was happy that at least in front of his cast mates he wasn't afraid to show them that we're together.

Tanya sat at a chair next to the bed and glared at me whenever Edward's back was turned. _What was up with her? Wait, was she the one who called me the other day, warning me to stay away from Edward? Is that it? _Well, she's about to learn that I don't scare off easily.

"Hey, Tanya where's your boyfriend these days?" Edward looked at me. He seemed confused, why would I ask Tanya that.

She lifted her stupid eyebrow, which always made her look more irritating than usual.

"Oh, haven't you heard? We broke-up."

"Oh, but I don't make it a habit to believe everything I read or hear." I wanted her to understand that I knew that she was the one who made that stupid phone-call and that I didn't care.

Her face got all red and she looked really angry, but then her eyes lighted up and she looked like the cat who ate the canary, and I got a terrible feeling that the s**t was about to hit the fan.

"Hey Bella, who was that guy you were on a date with yesterday?"

Oh, God!

* * *

**(A/N): Dum dah daah! I hate Tanya, don't you? Tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

_Bella's pov_

Oh Boy…Now I was really in for it.

Edward looked speechless and Tanya had an infuriating smirk on her face. I really wished I could slap that look off her face.

Edward continued to look at me as he said to that other girl, "Tanya, could you excuse us, please?" Uh-oh, now he sounded furious.

"Sure. I'm sure you'd like to discuss a few things in private now that everything's out in the open." Now, I REALLY wanted to slap her senseless

He walked Tanya to the door, shut it after she left then turned around to look at me.

"So…you were out on a date yesterday."

'No I wasn't. It's not what it seems, I swear." I scrambled for some sort of explanation but I could find none.

"Oh, really? Then you weren't on a date yesterday?" He asked.

"Well, uh…" _What was the matter with me? Why couldn't I just deny it?_

"Ok, since that seems to be difficult question for you, answer this one. Was the guy with you, by any chance, called James?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew you too were more than just friends."

I was outraged. "How could you say that? You've never even met James." I nearly screamed.

"_Please_, men and women can never be _just friends_. Besides, just look at you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're beautiful and intelligent and ..and just beautiful." Ok, now he was stammering and I couldn't stop the large smile that spread over my face.

"What are you smiling about? We're supposed to be fighting, remember?"

"You just said I was beautiful….twice."

''Well, you are…beautiful, that is." He was so adorable when he was flustered.

"Thank you."

He pulled me towards him and for a moment we were both giving up fighting, until I remembered something he'd said.

"Wait, what do you mean men and women can't be just friends? What about you and Tanya?"

He looked stumped. "That's different."

And the anger was back again. "Oh, really? Please enlighten me on how that's different."

"Well, for one thing, I work with Tanya everyday, if we aren't friends, it could be very awkward for us."

"So what you're saying is that you HAVE to be friends with her?"

"Well, no not exactly."

"You know what? I think there's more than just friendship between you two." I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot on the floor. It's time everything got out in the open.

"What? Of-coarse, not!"

"Oh, really? Then why did she call me to warn me to stay away from you?"

"She did WHAT?" He looked incredulous.

"She called me a couple of days ago, warning me that I wasn't going to be able to keep you interested for long, and that I'd do well to stay away from you. At first, I didn't know who it was, but when I saw her today I realized it has to be her."

"But, why would she do that? Are you sure it was her?"

"Of-coarse, I'm sure! Don't you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe." He muttered.

"You know what? When you do figure it out, give me a call."

I walked out of his hotel room, quickly, before I started crying like a baby.

A few seconds later, I heard him calling my name. He ran after me, but I'd already hailed a cab and got in. I looked back to see him standing on the curb watching the cab drive away. He looked so desolate.

I wished I could just run back to him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't bear this anymore. I was lying to the people I cared about the most in order to be able to be with him and he didn't even care. Well, I'd had it!

While the cab drove on towards my house, I couldn't help but wonder if that was the last time I'd ever see him.

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you like this chapter, cause I'm not really good at writing "fight scenes"**

**I just never want the main characters to fight! Oh, well. I did my best. Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer.**

**And guess what? Three more reviews and we reach 80! Yay! You guys rock! :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees**

But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be

**You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me**

**Super-human - Chris Brown & Keri Hilson**

_Jasper's Pov:_

I've never seen Edward like this before; sure he'd had his down-points before when he was frustrated or lonely, but never like this. To my knowledge, it's been almost a week since he last saw Bella. If that's what happened to him after one week, what would he look like later? The possibility was horrifying.

Edward was cooped up in his hotel room, refusing to speak to anyone and we're all starting to get real worried, especially Tanya. She tried to speak to him several times, telling him that it's not worth it, that he should forget about Bella and just move on, but he refused to even acknowledge her presence. Now, _that _was pretty confusing. Usually, Edward and Tanya are really friendly, but now Edward can't seem to stand her, and the producers have been pushing them together, more than usual, these past few days. Trying to make them seem as a couple in front of the media.

I couldn't help but feel responsible for all this. After all, I was the one who told Tanya about seeing James and Bella together. I wanted her advice on how to handle the situation, but instead, she used the information to get what she wanted. I never knew how manipulative she could be, sometimes.

I walked to Edward's room and knocked on the door. As usual, he didn't answer, but I wasn't going to be deterred. I turned the knob and found that the door was left open. Most of us left our doors unlocked as the whole floor was reserved for us and we never really felt the need for privacy from each other.

I walked into the room and found it so dark; I could barely see in-front of me.

"Edward? You there?" I called out.

"Yeah." Came the faint reply. Ok, this was getting too far. He can't keep doing this to himself.

I headed to where I knew the windows were and opened the curtains then the windows. I turned to where Edward was, lying on the bed.

"Edward, come on, get up. We have to go to the set."

"Not today. I don't feel like it." He answered. He was desolately staring at the wall opposite him.

"Edward, you can't keep doing this. If not being with Bella is killing you so much then do something about it!"

His head snapped up and he looked fiercely at me and said, "You don't think I have? You don't think I've tried calling her a hundred times? Or been to her work to ask after her? She won't answer my calls and she hasn't been to work in a week. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why don't you go to her house?" I was hoping my suggestion would cheer him up but a look of acute pain crossed his face.

"Her parents think we've broken-up, remember? It would only get her into trouble." He gave a harsh laugh." And to think that I was the one to tell her we should keep it a secret."

"But you were forced to do that. It's not like you _wanted _to keep it a secret." I tried reasoning with him.

"I could've said no. I could've done _something._"

"They would've sued you ass off and you know it."

Edward's face suddenly lit up. "No, they wouldn't. Jasper, you're a _genius._"

He got off the bed so quickly, he made my head spin and he dashed for the door.

"What? What did I say?"

* * *

_Bella' pov:_

It was getting harder every single day to resist answering his calls or going to work so he could find me there. But what would be the point? We'd only be going back to square one. He'd still want us to hide our relationship from everyone and I couldn't keep doing that anymore.

I was so depressed lately that I started neglecting my classes. Something that did not go unnoticed by my parents, who tried to find out what was wrong with me, but I wouldn't talk. What was I supposed to say? I just broke-up with the guy you thought I'd already broken-up with?

At least I still had James. He came by every day and just sat with me. He never asked for an explanation or about what'd happened. He was simply there for me and I appreciated that so much.

I still felt hollow inside though. It was like a huge hole had been punched through my chest. I missed Edward so much, I cried myself to sleep every night.

I spent my days wallowing in my bedroom. Doing nothing but thinking of him. Which has to be wrong, but I just couldn't help it. Moreover, everywhere I went I'd see magazines with articles discussing the possibility of a relationship between Edward and Tanya. That hurt more than anything else. The possibility that he could forget about me so quickly and move on to another relationship was so painful that every time I thought about it, I could barely breathe.

Over and above Alice was still not talking to me and I was having a hard time talking to Rosalie because she was always so happy about her relationship with Emmett, it just made me feel worse. Rosalie had visited me yesterday, wondering why Alice and I weren't talking to each other, but of-coarse I couldn't tell her. Another thing I couldn't tell anyone.

I sat down on my bed and my thought wandered back to Edward. What was he doing now? Was he thinking of me? Or was he out on a date with Miss Tanya?

As I was lost in my thoughts, I heard a strange sound on the other side of the room by the window. I looked there and found a shadow outside my window and the then it was being lifted from outside. My heart started beating rapidly and I opened my mouth to scream, but I caught sight of who was trying to enter my bedroom. I gasped, instead.

"Edward!"

He got in through the window and stood facing me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey."

I broke into an uncontrolled sob and threw myself in his arms. He held me so tight that I could barely breathe, but I was ok with that, as long as I got to stay in his arms.

"Hey." My voice was almost inaudible as my face was buried in his shoulder.

"I missed you." He said, and I felt my heart soar. So he _did_ think of me. But there were still a couple of unresolved matters.

"What about Tanya?" I asked and he suddenly tensed.

"I swear there has never been anything between me and Tanya, nor will there ever be." He sounded sincere, which was a huge relief.

"But she wants you." I argued.

"Well, she's not going to have me, because I have you so how on earth could I look elsewhere?" He kissed my forehead and I felt like melting. I was so happy that I suddenly started crying. He hugged me even closer and murmured to me.

"Hey, hey. Shhh. It's going to be ok."

"There's one more problem." I said through my tears. "What about the producers?"

He grinned. "Oh, that. Problem solved."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "How?"

"Well, let's just say that the producers aren't the only ones who can threaten and intimidate."

I gawked at him. "You actually threatened them?"

"Yeah. You should've seen me. I was pretty good." He boasted.

I laughed at his antics. "And pretty modest too."

We laughed together and then I asked him. "So now we can tell everyone about us? There's no need to hide it anymore, right?"

"Nope, no need whatsoever."

We spent the night in my room, talking and laughing softly together- so as not to wake my parents. He told me how much he'd missed me and how difficult it was for him being away from me. Suddenly, everything seemed right with the world.

To be continued…

* * *

**(A/N): Because we reached 80 Reviews and because you guys are AWESOME here's another chapter in less than 24 hrs! Yay! :D**

**So, this is longer than my previous chapters, so please please review and tell me what you think =)**


	20. Chapter 19

**(A/N): There's a song that you'll find at the middle of the chapter. It's called So Close by Jon McLaughlin. It's one of my favorite songs of all time and you should pEdwardably listen to it while reading the story because it fits so much :) it's just a suggestion though, you don't have to do it :))****

* * *

****Chapter 19:**

_Edward's pov:_

I'm so happy that Bella and I are finally back together. I was miserable without her. I just couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her. Man, I must be in-love. As it turns out, standing up to the producers was the best thing I've ever done in my life (second only to asking Bella out).

_Flashback:_

_I sat at the board-room table, facing the producers with- what I hoped looked like -quiet resignation. _

_"So...Edward, what is this about?" Marty Bowen asked._

_I took a deep breath; this may cost me my whole career. _

_"This is about you trying to control my personal life. I'm fed up with it and I won't put up with this anymore." _

_The room turned silent. It was like the quiet before the storm, until Jamie Marshall finally spoke up._

_"Edward. I'm afraid we haven't been clear on this point." He stated. "If you don't do what we tell you, we'll have to sue you."_

_"And risk giving the company a bad reputation? Because if you do sue me, it will definitely come out that you are too strict with your actors, wanting to control their every move and then no actor or actress will want to sign on with your company." _

_I couldn't believe how I'd never thought of that before. It sure would've saved me alot of time and misery._

_The producers seemed genuinely shocked. _

_"Well, Edward." Marty spoke up. "You must've known we were doing this for you." He cleared his throat. He looked very nervous all of a sudden." It would've helped your career so much if you'd really been dating Tanya."_

_"I'm sure my fans will understand." _

_"Well in that case, we see no reason why you shouldn't date whoever you want." Jamie said._

_Finally, I did it. Now on to Bella's place._

_End of Flashback_

I remembered what happened when I climbed Bella's window and how she flung herself in my arms. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Today, I'm taking her on our first official date. I wanted to announce to the whole world that we were dating. I drove to her house and rang the door-bell.

As usual, her mom answered.

"Oh, hello, Edwardert. Come in, come in."

"Thanks Mrs..." She cut me off.

"Oh, just call me Renee."

"Uh, sure. Renee."

"Bella will be down in a minute. Have a seat."

I heard a man's voice behind me. "It's all right Renee; I'll take it from here. You can go tell Bella that Mr. Cullen's here."

Uh-oh, whenever someone calls me Mr. Cullen, I know that something's wrong.

I turned towards Bella's father, as her mother ran up the stairs to fetch Bella. I was surprised to see that Bella takes after he father more than her mother. They have the same hair and eye color, basically the same face, but of coarse Bella's features are way more feminine, of coarse. Her father motioned towards a chair in the living room for me to sit down.

"Have a seat; we can talk for a while until Bella gets ready."

Ok, this doesn't bode very well. "Sure, sir."

Unlike Bella's mother, he didn't ask me to call him by his first name. Thank god Bella got her charm from her mother. We sat opposite each other. The silence stretched for a couple of minutes and then he finally spoke.

"Bella's been very depressed this past week." He began and I swallowed hard. "She refused to say what it was about, but I think I have an idea."

He continued to eye me intently. "Uhhhh, Sir..." I began, but I was cut off. Apparently this was a habit in this house.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that if you ever make my daughter cry ever again, you're going to pay for it. Big time."

I gulped silently. What did I get myself into?

_Bella's pov:_

I'd been standing at the foot of the stairs for a while, listening to my dad, until I heard him threaten my boyfriend. That's when I knew I had to intercede.

"I'm ready." I said as I walked into the living room. Both my dad and Edward stood up and faced me. The former giving me a worried glance, while the later looked at me with an expression of acute relief, it was almost laughable.

I said goodbye to my dad and walked out with Edward. We headed to a popular Italian restaurant in town.

As we got out of the car, I suddenly lost sight of everything. There were flash-lights everywhere, tons of paparazzi waited by the car to ask us questions. Edward hurried to my side and guided me to the restaurant. He leaned down and said apologetically.

"It takes a while to get used to the flash-lights."

We got into the restaurant an were quickly ushered to a quiet table, while the paparazzi still waited outside trying to take as many shots of us as possible. We tried to ignore them and act as normal as possible.

After we finished eating, it came time to dance. I wasn't a very good dancer, but Edward was amazing. I guess it's like they say, "It's all in the leading." I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and put my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist.

We dance to a beautiful slow song.

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

**How could I face the faceless days  
if I should lose you now?  
Were so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Lets go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far  
**

"Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard an angry male voice behind me say. I turned around to find James standing behind me.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"Your father called me. He asked me to keep an eye on you."

"He did WHAT?" I couldn't believe this. I wasn't a baby who needed to be watched.

"He was worried about you, as he _should_. What are you doing back with him." He pointed an accusing finger at Edward who was standing right behind me.

Edward spoke up, suddenly. "I think that's none of your business."**  
**

James stepped passed me towards Edward. "Oh, yeah? I've known Bella my whole life and you've known her what? A few weeks? And you think it's none of my business?"

"Ok, that's enough! We're causing a scene." I'd noticed that all the customers in the restaurant had halted their meals and were sitting gaping at us. A few of the paparazzi had even snuck inside and were now busy taking pictures of the three of us.

"Edward, I think we should go."

As we made to leave, James stepped in front of us and blocked our way.

"I think you'd better step out of the way. _Now_." Edward spoke through his teeth.

"And what if I don't?" James asked, tauntingly.

Edward shrugged, the quickly punched James right in the face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me after him to the door; leaving James sprawled on the floor, nursing his wound.

* * *

**(A/N): This is one of my fav chapters, seriously, not just because I wrote it, I juts love me some angry/jealous/possessive Edward :D And did you see how he handled the whole "producers" thing? Hawt! :D**

**Plzzzzz tell me what you think…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**One of the things that I want to say ****just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

**(You and Me by Lifehouse)**

_Edward's pov:_

I dragged Bella after me to escape the paparazzi and we kept on going till we were able to hail a cab. I'd get my car in the morning. We rode in silence for a while until Bella spoke.

"Ok, I think you should say something before I go crazy."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Let's start with why you punched my best-friend."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Your best-friend?"

"Yeah. James? The guy you felled at the restaurant causing a spectacle? Ring any bells?" She spoke as though I was a five year old and I grudgingly admitted to myself that I deserved that. After all, I'd been acting like one.

"I know who he is." I muttered.

"Then why did you punch him?"

"Didn't you see the way he was acting? I couldn't put up with someone acting like he owned you." I explained.

"He didn't act like he owned me. He's just being James. He's always been protective of me. If you knew him you'd understand." She defended.

"I don't want to know him." I went back to acting like a little kid. I couldn't help it. Thinking of Bella with someone else drove me insane.

"You're not…jealous, are you?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean, you know better than to be jealous, right?"

"Do I?" I asked.

"Edward, James and I are just friends. Sure, we've dated each other before but…."

"You dated before? And you don't want me to be jealous?" I was outraged. Couldn't believe she'd kept something like this from me.

"That was years ago. We were practically kids. It didn't work out and we both agreed that we're better as just friends and James went to study in America."

"But he's back now, isn't he? Why?"

She hesitated and that was all the answer I needed.

"He wants you two to get back together, doesn't he?"

She nodded once and I tensed.

"And what did you tell him?" I waited with bated breath for her answer.

"What do you think I told him? I told him that I have a boyfriend and that we were better as friends than as a couple. Any other questions?"

She asked flippantly.

I smiled at her, trying to ease the moment.

"Nope, I'm done."

"Well, then do you promise to be civil to James from now on?"

"Uhh…"

"EDWARD! Please!" She begged me. I never realized how important it was for her that I get along with her friend. If that's what it took to make her happy than I was more than willing to do it. Doesn't mean I'd have to like it though…

"Alright. I promise."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tight.

"Thank you!"

I laid my chin on top of her head and whispered, "Anything…Anytime."

We reached her house and we got out of the cab, only to find that some of the paparazzi had followed us.

"Oh, no." Bella moaned.

"Edward, Edward, right here."

"Who's your friend?"

"Are you on a date?"

"What about Tanya?"

"Why did you hit that boy at the restaurant?"

They all asked at the same time.

I grabbed her hand and made a run towards her front door.

Bella unlocked the door quickly then pulled me inside.

"I can't wait till we go to California. Maybe then we could get a break from all this." Bella said.

"Hoeny, I hate to break it to you, but the papz in California are actually worse than here." I revealed nervously

"What? Oh, God." She groaned.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "I'm so sorry you have to put up with all of this."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides, I'd put up with anything as long as it means we can stay together."

She was too cute. I leaned towards her and we started kissing, but after a while a thought struck me and I pulled back.

"Wait, where are your parents?"

"They're not here. Tonight's their date night. You think I'd be sitting here with you like this if they were here?"

"Good point." I leaned back in and we resumed what we were doing.

A few minutes past and we were pretty occupied with each other, until we were interrupted when the phone rang.

* * *

_Bella's pov:_

Edward and I broke off and I leaned over to pick up the phone.

"Hello." I sounded like I'd been running a marathon and my heart was beating so hard, it felt like it was about to pop out of my chest.

"Did you know that you were all over the news?"

"Alice? You're speaking to me again?" I couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Jasper explained everything and I realized that it wasn't really your fault anyway. So, back to my question…did you know that you're all over the news?"

"No, I didn't. What are they saying?"

"They're talking about you. How they think you might've stolen Edward from Tanya and then cheated on him with some other guy, that's why Edward beat him up at the restaurant."

"WHAT? That's completely un-true!" I cried out. I glanced at Edward and he looked really worried.

"I know that! But they don't." Alice said.

"Ok, Alice. Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok, see ya." I hung up the phone.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Edward asked.

I told him exactly what Alice had said. He sat completely still afterwards. It looked like he was formulating a plan.

"Edward? What are you thinking about?"

"You know through the past few months I've figured out that the best way to get the paparazzi off your back is to give them exactly what they want." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, we'll give them an interview. Both of us."

I could only stare at him in shock. What?**

* * *

**

(A/N): Soooo, whatdya think? Plzzzz review! =)

Thanks so much to born2bmyself for being my 100th reviewer :D You Rock Gurl! :D


	22. Chapter 21

**(A/N) Heyy ! Here's another chapter…..It's the INTERVIEW aaaand I know it's been a while since I've said anything about Jasper...so here he is again :))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21:**

_Jasper's pov:_

I headed towards the cafe to see Alice. It's been a few days since I was able to even so much as call her. The filming was wrapping up so we were swamped with last minute shots and re-takes and by the time we're done I'd be so exhausted that I'd fall asleep the second my head hits the pillow.

I spotted her right away serving a table so I decided to sit and wait for her instead of interrupting her. Judging by the way she reacted the last time I did it, I don't think she'll appreciate it this time either. I waited for a while until she finally spotted me. She handed her orders to the cook, took off her work apron and came over. She looked actually happy to see me, but i was afraid too hope that it was true.

"Hey." Okay, that's a good start. At-least she didn't threaten to kill me.

"Hi." I choked out. It was all I could say. I didn't expect her to be so nice to me. I was prepared to tease her about being mean. Now what was i supposed to say?

"I'm glad you came."

"Okaay, who are you and what have you done with Alice?" I asked, bewildered at her strange behavior.

She giggled. She's giggling now too? WOW! Something BIG must've happened. And I was sitting there like a fool with my mouth hanging open, gaping at the girl I loved….woooooow, what? Did I just say loved? Why does everything have to happen at once? Now, my head was spinning too!

"Jasper, are you ok?" She sounded so concerned.

"Huh? Yeah. Totally fine."

"Well, you don't look fine." She said. "Maybe, you should go back to your hotel. Lie down for a while."

Oh, no. I wasn't about to leave now that she was being her natural cute self.

"No, no." I said quickly. "I'm fine. Really."

"Ok, but why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Was I that obvious?

She gave a short laugh. "Like it's the first time you've ever seen me."

"It _feels_ like it's the first time I ever see you." I confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem…different…changed." For the better, thank god.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm FINALLY getting a break!" She practically squealed. Alice _does not _squeal!

"Uh, getting a break from what?"

"From school, from this job, from…" She glanced my way, and then a dismayed look crossed her face. "Everything."

"Ok, you lost me. How are you taking a break from everything? I thought you couldn't get away from your job no matter what."

"Well, Bella was able to convince our boss to give me a paid leave, can you believe it? I always said that girl should be a lawyer. She has excellent persuasive skills."

"Great. Then we'll be able to hang out more. I'll be done with the filming in few days." This was awesome. Finally we get to be together without any hindrances.

"Uh, well, we're not exactly staying in Canada during that vacation."

"Where are you going, then?" If it was a nearby city, I could still go with her.

"California."

"What?" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"Shhhhh. You're causing a scene! What's so wrong with California, may I ask?"

Ok, now I'd made her mad.

"It's just far away! Way way too far away." I wasn't taking that. She just can't up and leave like that.

"So? Come with us." She said in a small voice, I could barely hear her.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just invite me to come with you?" I couldn't believe it sounded too good to be true.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to."

"Hell, yeah, I want to." I shouted again and she gave me a look, so I whispered… again. "Hell, yeah, I want to."

* * *

_Edward's pov:_

I finally convinced Bella to do that interview with me. I'm sure that that's the only solution for the whole paparazzi dilemma. The least it could do is get them off our backs for a while, which is exactly what we need. They've been hounding us non-stop since we've gone public. The phones have been ringing off the hook and we can't stay in one place for over 20 minutes because it will have been jammed with photographers by then.

I'd fairly gotten used to it by now, but I just hated that Bella had to go through this too. It wasn't fair for her, the entire lack of privacy, the daily false rumors released about us. It was crazy.

That's why I insisted on doing this interview.

We were standing backstage at the _Jay Leno Show_ right now. Ready to face the onslaught.

I was holding Bella's hand, partly because it makes me feel good and partly because she looked like she was ready to bolt any second now.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Even her voice was shaky.

I caressed her hand with my thumb, hoping to calm her down.

"It's going to be fine. I promise. Just answer the questions as simply as you can and everything will be okay. It'll be over before you know it." I reassured her.

"Huh! You're just saying that because you're used to this. This is the first time I ever walk in-front of a camera. I mean, even when I was a little kid, I wouldn't let my parents put me in-front of any video camera."

"Well, that's…a little sad." I said attempting to lighten the mood.

She gave me that look that she usually gives me when I'm unsuccessfully attempting to make her laugh. "Not funny."

"Ok, I think I know how to make you feel better." I was almost confident this was going to work.

"Really? How?"

I cornered her so that her back was to the wall and I laid each arm on either side of her head. I leaned in and whispered, "Like this." And I kissed her. It seemed to be working since she started kissing me back almost immediately.

After a while we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ehm, ehm…uh, sorry to interrupt, but you're on in 10 seconds." He said.

I grabbed Bella's hand. "We're ready." I turned to look at her. "Aren't we?"

She beamed at me and said, "Yes, we are."

I sighed in relief and we headed out on stage right after Jay announced us.

We headed out amidst a lot of clapping and cheering and even some whistling.

We shook hands with Jay and then took our seats.

"Well, I gotta tell you," Jay began, "I can't believe I've got _the_ golden couple sitting right here in-front of me." And everyone clapped again.

"A few years ago, it would've been Brad Pitt and Jennifer Anniston but look what happened to those two." Everyone laughed as Jay went on, "You think that you two might be heading down the same road?"

I laughed shortly, "Uh, hopefully not."

"Well, Edward, tell us the story. Everybody's been going crazy, wanting to know how you two met."

"It was just one of those things…I walked into the café where she works, saw her and haven't been able to take my eyes off her ever since."

Everyone in the audience _loved _that if all the 'ohhh', 'ahhs' and 'awwws' were any indication. It was very true nonetheless. I looked over at Bella beside me to see her reaction and she was blushing like crazy, of-coarse. Something that I couldn't help but adore about her.

And she blushed even more when Leno asked her the next question.

"So, Bella. What was the first thing that attracted you to Edward. I mean, aside from the money and the fame." Everyone laughed again and I was worried that Bella would feel too pressured that she wouldn't be able to answer, but surprisingly her voice came out confident when she said,

"He's pretty unbelievable when you look past all the fame and the money."

The crowd went wild over that.

"Well, I think all the fans are going to be more than gratified to know that."

And it went smoothly from there. He asked me a few more questions about New Moon, then asked Bella a bit about her family and about college. Then it was over.

We walked off stage and I pulled Bella close, putting my around her shoulder.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Ok, so you were right. It wasn't that bad." She admitted.

"Was it because Leno was easy to talk to or was it my superior kissing skills that distracted you." I teased her.

"Shut up." She smacked me on the shoulder and I caught her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"I love it when you get bossy."

* * *

**(A/N) Soooooo? Tell me what you think of this one ! Plzz!**

**I need lots and lots of reviewssssss! **

**In Alice's own words.. "Come on, show me the love." :D:D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

_Edward's pov:_

I was sitting in my hotel room with my girlfriend, watching a movie, enjoying each other's company when suddenly we heard a loud bang on the door. I went to open it, only to find an angry Jasper standing outside my room. He walked by me into the room.

"Why the hell are you two stealing my girlfriend?"

I went to stand by Bella and we both looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed an accusing finger at both of us.

"You two are trying to steal my girlfriend."

"Ok, Jasper, back-up. We're lost, here." Bella said.

"Aren't you two going to California?"

"Yes." Bella and I said at the same time.

"And are you or are you not taking Alice with you?"

"Yes we are." Bella said.

"Then you're stealing my girlfriend!"

"Okay, Jasper. Pal. No one is stealing anything from anybody, okay? We were going to ask you to come with us today anyway. Bella's parents insisted that we not go alone together so we've decided to ask you guys to come along, but it looks as though Alice beat us to it."

"Really?" Jasper eyed us suspiciously.

"Really." Bella gave him that cute smile of hers and really, who could possibly doubt her when she looks so adorable. Okay, so maybe I'm a bit biased. Sue Me.

Turns out I was right, though. Jasper believed her right away.

"Okay, then. When are we leaving?" He rubbed his hands together and grinned widely, looking very very excited already.

* * *

_Bella's pov (On the private jet):_

Edward and Jasper both insisted we rent a private jet, so we could all travel in comfort and privacy. When Alice and I wanted to pitch in they both adamantly refused, saying, "What's the use of making tons of money if you're not gonna spend them on the people you love the most?" Which I thought was really cute, but it still made me uncomfortable. Having them spend so much money on us.

We passed the time on the 10 hour flight by playing games or watching movies. Edward once asked me to sing for them. Yeah, I do have a decent voice and I can play the guitar. Both things in common between me and Edward. So I sang one of my favorite songs: **Bleeding Love** by _Leona Lewis_

I started the opening chords.

_Closed off from love _

_I didn't need the pain _

_Once or twice was enough _

_And it was all in vain _

_Time starts to pass _

_Before you know it you're frozen _

_But something happened _

_For the very first time with you _

_My heart melts into the ground _

_Found something true _

_And everyone's looking round _

_Thinking I'm going crazy _

_But I don't care what they say _

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open _

As I sang, I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I drifted with the song. I closed my eyes and went on.

_But nothing's greater _

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace _

_And in this world of loneliness _

_I see your face _

_Yet everyone around me _

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe _

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away _

_But they don't know the truth _

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing _

_You cut me open and I... _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_I keep bleeding _

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding _

_Keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open _

_And it's draining all of me _

_Oh they find it hard to believe _

_I'll be wearing these scars _

_For everyone to see _

I was so lost in the song that I was startled by the sound of applause. I blushed immediately, of course.

"Wow, Bella. I had no idea you could sing like that." Jasper said.

"Thanks."

Edward- who was sitting beside me- put his arm around me and proudly declared,

"Yeah, my girl has got talent."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

Then we started kissing, much to someone else's dismay.

"Hey, hey, kids. Break it up." Jasper teased from across the plane. "No hanky panky allowed remember? Especially not where we're going."

Alice started giggling at her boyfriends antics.

Edward and I looked at each other in amusement, and then he turned to Jasper and said, "Hank-panky? How old are you, anyway?"

Jasper threw a pillow, intending to aim it at Edward, but it hit me in the face instead.

Edward pretended to be outraged on my behalf.

"Hey! No-body and I mean No-body throws a pillow at my girlfriend and gets away with it."

Consequently, a pillow fight ensued.

We had so much fun on the way that we were almost sad when the flight ended, but at the same time we were excited about seeing all the sights in Alexandria, my home-town.

The plane landed and we got off at the airport where I found my grand-ma waiting for us.

"Grams!" I ran towards her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, "Oh, Bella! I've missed you so much. You really should visit you poor old grams more often, you know."

"I know," I said, apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, honey. I was only joking."

"Grams, these are my friends Alice and Jasper." They said 'hi' to her then stepped back to reveal Edward who was standing one step behind them.

"And this must be Edward. Your…significant other?"

I rolled my eyes at my grams' choice of words. But I began to worry; does that mean that she doesn't approve of my dating anyone?

"Yes, grams. He's my _boyfriend._" I stressed the last word.

"Oh. I know." She eyed Edward carefully, then turned to me and said. "I always said you knew how to pick'em."

"_Grams!"_ My grand-ma had a tendency to say whatever was on her mind, usually embarrassing others but at this instant, all I could feel was relief. I had a feeling that this trip was going to be perfect!

I should've known better.

* * *

If you guys **like** this story, you would **Alert this!**

If you guys **love** this story, you would add this to **YOUR FAVOURITES!**

If you guys **want/adore another chapter and me,** you would **REVIEW THIS!**

I will take less than a minute, please review it would motivate me to write a fantastic chapter for you.

**Just Press The Button Below!**

And of coarse Thank You soooo much to those who reviewed the previous chapters!


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **

**Here's chapter 23! I can't believe it's been 23 chaps already!**

**Hope you like it! :D**

**Chapter 23:**

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**

I'll never know whatthe future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

**(If You're Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield)**

_Bella's pov:_

The weather was perfect in California. It was neither too hot nor too cold. I could smell the ocean, just like I used to when I was a little girl. Man, I'd missed California.

The vacation started out perfectly enough. When we reached Grams' house, she showed us to our rooms so we could rest for a while before we go out exploring tonight.

Ofcoarse, she put Edward and Jasper in one room and me and Alice in the other. I mean, what did I expect? Did I really imagine for a second that grams would let me and Edward share a room? Huh! Not a chance in hell.

Oh, and did I mention that my grandma lives in a villa? Guess not. Well, she does. The villa looks over the ocean and it has an enormous garden surrounding it, filled with all kinds of trees. My favorite was the orange tree. When I was young, I used to love picking oranges and eating them out here in the garden.

Grams was giving Alice and Jasper a tour of the house. But I was currently standing in the balcony in my room looking over that garden. I was enjoying the view when I suddenly felt a pair of arms snaking around my waist and pulling back against a rock hard chest.

I yelped and turned my head to find my ever amazing boyfriend smiling at me.

"Edward! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

He kissed my cheek. "I missed you."

I had to giggle at that. "We were together an hour ago."

"Exactly," He said, matter-of-factly. "That's just way too long."

He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him back causing him to frown at me. I never ever pushed him back and could you blame me? But this was a different situation.

"Edward, if Grams catches you in our room, there will be hell to pay."

He sighed forlornly and removed his arms from around my waist. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I hugged him quickly and laid a kiss on his cheek then shooed him out of the room so I can change.

The first thing we did was take a walk on the beach at sunset. Such a cliché, I know. But who could resist doing that when they come to California?

Not me.

So we held hands and walked and walked till we couldn't stand straight any longer.

When we got back to the villa we spent most of the night sitting in the garden talking and joking amongst ourselves. Each couple wrapped in a blanket.

The next morning I took them all to visit the malls. Edward and Jaz complained about being dragged around so we could shop, but me and Alice could tell that they were having a good time.

Everyone was so excited about seeing more and more of the city, but for today we'd had enough.

We went back to Grams' house and we the four of us were walking through the door when Edward pulled me back and he waited until Jaz and Alice had passed us and got inside before talking.

"I haven't had much time with you since we got here. Want to spend the rest of the day together? Just the two of us?"

I smiled. How did I get so lucky?

"Sure." I stood on tip-toe to kiss him but this time he was the one to pull away. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I noticed that he was looking at something behind me.

"Bella? What is _that guy_ doing here?"

I turned around to find James standing behind us leaning against the door to the house, watching us.

"James?"

"Hey."

I felt Edward possessively put his arm around me and this time I was actually glad he did it. James was just going too far.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I rode a little something you might've heard of. It's called an _airplane._"

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Ok, then let me ask you a different question. _Why_ are you here?"

"Why do you think? I go to visit you and your parents tell me that you've gone to California with your…with _that _guy." He pointed disdainfully at Edward.

That caused me to snap. "James! Cut it out!"

"What? I'm your _best-friend_ Bella. It's my job to look after you."

"No you're not." I said. "My best-friend would want me to be happy."

"I _do_ want you to be happy. Just…not with _him._" Again, with the pointing.

"Ok, I've had…" I began, intending to teach him a lesson when Edward held me back.

"Allow me." He said.

"James," Edward began. "I understand how you feel. Really. I do. But the job of looking after Bella is no longer yours."

"Oh, yeah? Then whose is it?" James asked, scornfully.

"Mine." Edward said, with a strange gleam in his eye that could only be described as possessiveness.

"I can take care of myself you know." I muttered.

"I know." Edward said to me with an amused smile on his face. I huffed in annoyance.

"Now, we should probably get in before Bella catches a chill." Edward said, then he turned towards James and went on. "I'm sure you can find someplace to stay tonight before you leave tomorrow morning."

James gave a short laugh at that. "What makes you think I'm staying anywhere else? Or that I'm leaving so soon? Bella's dear grandma has invited me to stay here with you all. And I intend to do just that."

Edward took a step towards him with a dangerous look on his face, but I held him back.

"Edward, it's not worth it. Let's just get inside and we'll sort this out tomorrow."

He took a calming breath, and then smiled at me. "Alright let's go." He took my hand and we walked inside with James following right behind us.

Each of us went to our own rooms but not before Edward had kissed me goodnight right in-front of James. I was about to kick him for embarrassing me like that when he grinned impishly at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

We went to our rooms and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow only to be awoken by someone sneaking into the room. Could it be James? What did he think he was doing?

I immediately grabbed a pillow and threw it at the shadowy figure creeping in the dark only to hear a muted. "Hey!"

"Edward?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Alice who was sleeping in the bed right next to mine.

The figure came closer and was finally illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, sorry! I thought you might be James." I said apologetically.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "And why would James be creeping into your room in the middle of the night?"

"Well…umm…don't get mad or anything but he used to do that back when we were dating." I said in a small voice.

I saw him clench his fists. He said through his teeth. "I'm not mad."

I sighed. Drastic situations call for drastic measures. So, I pulled him towards me until he laid beside me on the bed and said, "Edward, you know you're the only guy I've ever loved."

I felt his body tense all over. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" His voice was uneven and suddenly I wondered if I'd done the right thing. Maybe, I should've waited for him to say it first.

"Yeah."

He quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so close to him that I could feel his heartbeat beneath my cheek where it rested on his chest. "I love you too."

I felt my heart soar at his words. He _loved_ me. Him, handsome, gorgeous, talented, kind, him loved _me._

We started kissing but before long we had to break off and cool down before things got out of hand.

We talked, instead for a long time, until our eyes shut involuntarily and we both fell asleep.

I'll definitely remember that day for the rest of my life. Not just because it was the first time Edward had said that he loved me, but also because of what happened the nest morning.

Someone was shouting. Didn't they know that there were people trying to sleep here?

The shouting continued and I heard my name being called.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?"

Huh? How could I d anything if I'm still asleep?

I opened my eyes only to find 4 pairs of eyes looking incredulously at me.

I tried to move but something was constraining me. I looked down and found a hand wrapped around my waist. Then, it all came back to me in a rush.

Edward creeping into my room, us admitting that we love each other, the kissing, the talking, then we fell asleep!

I jumped out of bed.

"Bella," I heard my grams say, "How do you explain yourself young lady?"

I turned to look at them and the expressions on their faces made me stutter. "I…uhh…I…we just…".

Someone took hold of my hand. Edward had woken up – Thank God – and was now standing beside me looking more confident than he should at that particular moment.

"We were just celebrating, then we fell asleep. Really."

That was his explanation?

"Celebrating? HUH! Celebrating what?"

I looked at Edward awaiting the answer that would define our immediate future.

"Bella and I are engaged. We're getting married."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The LONGEST chapter I've written so far…and I wasn't really going to write anything today :D**

**Sooo, I think I deserve a reward….Reviews! :D**

**Now, I don't really think this one's a cliffy, but I'm really satisfied with the way it turned out, thank god!**

**Thank you sooo much for all of you who actually listened to me and either reviewed or added my fic to your favorites! Love y'all!**

**BUT that doesn't mean you're off the hook, yet! I'm expecting more and more reviews! Please, don't disappoint me! **


	25. Chapter 24

**(A/N):**** I've had an absolutely overwhelming response to the last chapter that I've decided I really need to surprise you guys more often :D:D**

**Seriously, I loved each and every one of those reviews ! Thank you so much for the amazing words of encouragement. Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24:**

**I don't know you but I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me and always fool me  
And I can't react**

You have suffered enough and what with yourself  
It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time, raise your hopeful voice  
You had the choice, you've made it now

**((Falling Slowly – The Frames))**

_Bella's pov:_

You know how sometimes your life takes a completely unexpected turn and you're not sure whether that change is for the better or the worse? Well, that's what happened to me today.

"WHAT?" I cried out in surprise. But the sound of my voice was drowned out by the congratulations that came flooding towards us.

Jasper and Edward shared a one armed hug, as Edward was still holding my hand.

"Wow, man, congratulations!" Jasper told Edward then he came around and gave me a hug.

Then it was Alice's turn. "Oh, my God! You're getting married!" She practically squealed in my ear then she hugged us both.

Grandma came over to us. She headed for Edward first and held his face with both her hands.

"The first moment I saw you, I knew you were going to make my little Bella happy. I just knew it."

The only person who ofcoarse didn't offer any congratulations was James. He was still standing a little far off from our group, looking so angry and hurt that it made me feel guilty. Like I was doing something wrong. But I had no idea what the hell was happening!

Ok, Ok. Just focus on breathing and everything will be ok. I just need to get Edward alone so he can explain why on earth he had said what he said. Fortunately, I didn't have to say anything. Grams did it all on her own.

"Come on children. Let's the leave the little love birds on their own for a while. I'm sure there's a lot that they need to talk about."

And with that she ushered everyone out of the room, including James who looked more than reluctant to leave but still in shock that he couldn't offer any resistance. Thank God for that.

As soon as they got out and the door was closed behind them I snatched my hand out of Edward's grasp.

"Care to explain why you did what you just did?" I said in a low voice, just in case someone was listening at the door. Great, now I'm getting paranoid.

Edward tried to look innocent. I wasn't working.

He sighed. "Well, it was the only thing I could think of after they found us here. You gotta admit though, it wasn't a bad idea. I'm kinda starting to like it." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Edward!" He blinked as I brought him out of his reverie. "We're NOT engaged, ok?"

He looked faintly hurt for a second then his eyes got a teasing glint in them.

"So you're saying that you don't want to marry me?"

"No, I don't. Not yet, anyway." I said, trying to sound firm but failing miserably.

He took a step closer to me then pulled me towards him.

"Not even if I do it right? You know, get down on one knee and all that?"

I played with his shirt buttons, refusing to look him in the eyes no matter what. I knew that if I did, then two things would definitely happen.

1-He would tease me about the blush that I knew was spreading like crazy all over my face and neck.

2-I'd get lost in those greenish blue orbs of his that I'd agree to do anything he wanted me to. Which definitely would NOT be a good thing.

"No. Not even if you go down on one knee."

_Stay firm. Stay firm, damn it! Just don't look him in the eye and it'll be alright._ I kept chanting to myself.

I felt more than heard him sigh, since my head was rested on his chest by then. How did that happen? Damn, he's good.

"That's too bad. I would've made a great husband." He sounded regretful and a little bit depressed and I started panicking. Did he really want to marry me? No, that can't be right. He was just joking, wasn't he?

I looked up at him, just to check, I told myself and he still looked amused. I breathed a sigh of relief. But still, I felt a little disappointed that it wasn't all real. I mean, I'm not ready to get married or anything. I'm still too young for that. But being engaged to Edward wouldn't have been so bad, would it?

Yeah, I'm not making any sense. Engagement leads to marriage anyway, doesn't it?

"You okay down there?" Edward asked.

I realized I'd been quiet for sometime and mentally kicked myself for making him notice that something was wrong.

"Yeah. Totally fine." I said quickly.

Before he could comment on that, we heard a knock on the door.

Grams called out through the closed door, "Bella. Honey, your mother is on the phone. She needs to speak with you."

"Thanks, Grams. I'll pick it up from here."

I picked up the phone from the room we were in.

"Hey, Mom."

"How could you do this to me?" My Mom said.

"Uh…Do what Mom?"

"How could you get engaged and I'm the last person to know?"

What? Grams got to her already? I threw a frantic look at Edward. He frowned and came to sit beside me and put his arm around me.

"Uh, Mom, we're not really…" Edward snatched the phone from my hand. I glared at him but he only smirked back.

"Hello, Susan. This is Edward."

Silence.

"Yes, of-coarse. I realize that I should've asked for her father's blessing first, but I just couldn't wait any longer."

Oh, he's really good.

"No, we haven't discussed any details, yet. Bella has suggested that we wait a while before we talk about anything, just to make sure that this is really what we want and I absolutely agree with her."

My mouth dropped open, I was sure it was going to catch some flies.

Edward just smiled.

"Yes, it has been great talking to you too." And he hung up.

"Voila!" He said.

"Even I could never lie to my mom that well." I confessed.

He stroked my cheek with his knuckles. "Well, that's just cause you're such a terrible actress."

I threw the closest pillow I could reach at him, he caught it before it could hit him in the face and laughed.

* * *

To celebrate our engagement, Grams invited us all (except James who said he had jet-lag) to dinner at one of the best restaurants in California. It was full of people but we managed to find a free table close to the windows with an amazing view.

Although when we went out yesterday, no one recognized either Edward or Jasper, today we weren't so lucky. Girls kept coming up to them asking for autographs or to take a picture with them.

This kept going on for a while that I was surprised when someone tapped _me_ on the shoulder.

I turned around to see who it was and I found a group of girls looking at me expectantly.

"Um, hi, can I help you?"

"Can we please have your autograph?" One of them asked extending a magazine towards me that had a picture of me and Edward on the cover. What?

"Uh sure." I quickly signed the magazine and they thanked me but instead of leaving they hung around nervously.

They started looking over my shoulder at our table and I realized what they wanted.

"Oh, let me introduce you guys to my friends." They all nodded vigorously.

"This is my Grams and my best-friend Alice." I stayed quiet for a while trying to torture them by keeping the best for last. It was mean, I know, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh," I spoke up at last. "And these are Edward and Jasper."

By now they were almost hyperventilating. Edward and Japer stood up, like the gentlemen they are, and greeted the girls.

But the girls looked like they were incapable of any intelligible speech at the moment. I decided to save the say. "Would you girls like to sit with us at our table."

"Uh, sure. If it wouldn't be too much trouble." One of them said, but she was still staring at Jasper.

"No. No trouble at all." My Edward said. My Edward. I loved the sound of that. None of these had better make a move on him. I thought belatedly. But they seemed to only have eyes for Jasper, much to our amusement and Alice's chagrin.

When we got home there was another surprise awaiting me. Rosalie was there!

I squealed when I saw her and we ran to each other, hugged and kept jumping up and down like a couple of teenagers!

"What are you doing here? Where's Emmett? Did he come with you?"

"I came because I couldn't let you and Alice have a vacation without me! And Emmett will be here by tomorrow. He had an interview today that he just couldn't get out of. Oh, and guess what your Mom called to tell me while I was on the plane?"

First Grams and now Mom. News sure travels fast when it comes to this family.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**No cliffy this time **** Just didn't have the heart to do it. :D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and those of you who haven't reviewed Shame On You! **

**Just Kidding **** :D Hope you liked this chapter And I promise that next time there'll be some Jasper povs!**

**ONE MORE THING TO SAY! I wanted you opinions on something here :D:D**

**Do You Think That Edward And Bella Should Get Married Or Not? Just tell me yes or no and why :)) This'll really help me write the ending to the fic! Which will probably be chapter 30!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
but never doubt thy love.

**- William Shakespeare, Hamlet, Act II, Scene II**

_Edward's pov:_

We've been in California for a week so far and I've got to admit that I've been enjoying every moment of it. Well, except the moment when _that guy_ showed up. But other than that it has been absolute heaven. I get to spend all my time with the woman I love.

The girls decided to have a "girl's day out" today. I wasn't so thrilled about it when I first heard their plans, I was looking forward to spending the day with Bella on the beach, but she deserves to have a night out with the girls. I can't tie her to my side forever, much as I want too.

So, that meant that Jasper, Emmett, James and I were hanging out together. This pretty much means we're sitting around in the living room watching television. I hadn't met Emmett before he came here, but he seemed like a decent guy. He and Rosalie were like two peas in a pod. They rarely left each other's side and they even finish each other's sentences. They make a really cute couple.

"So, Edward, you're really getting married?" Jasper asked, in an effort to break the silence.

"Yup. I sure am." I answered.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do? I mean aren't you too young?" That question came from James.

"Nope. I've never been more sure about anything my entire life."

I had the satisfaction of watching his fists clench. I was pretty sure the only reason he hasn't taken a shot at me until now was that Bella's grandma was only a few feet away in the study – where she spent most of the day reading. Any commotion that happens, she'll be sure to hear it. And it was really important for him to keep her good opinion of him, since by far she's the only ally he has. Although, I wouldn't exactly call her his ally. She just wants Bella to be happy.

"But how come I didn't hear about this until the deed was already done. I thought I was your best-friend, man!" Jasper said.

"Sorry but it was really just a spur of the moment kind of thing. I hadn't planned on it happening or anything, believe me. But now that it has, I couldn't be happier."

The last sentence was for James' benefit. He looked about ready to explode by now.

"That's why I haven't even bought her a ring yet." I went on. That and the fact that she still hasn't agreed to marry me. I reminded myself.

I'd spent hours in the last few days trying to convince her, but to no avail. She still insisted that it was too soon and that it was enough that we were in-love with each other.

Maybe she's right. I don't know. All I know is this: the thought of being married to her, of seeing her face first thing in the morning and last thing before I fall asleep and spending eternity with her is beyond tempting. I wanted it more than I wanted my next breath. But if waiting is what she wanted, then wait is what I'll do.

"I think it's great that you're getting married young. I don't know why people make such a big deal out of waiting till you're older." Emmett contributed to the conversation. "I mean, I'd much rather get married now than wait till I'm in my thirties or something. When the time is right, it's right."

Jasper eyed Emmett intently. "Wow, man. That's deep."

We all chuckled.

"But, hold on. Does that mean that you're thinking about asking Rosalie to marry you?" Jasper went on.

Emmett ran his hand through his hair and he looked like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem. "I don't know," He said. "I've been thinking about it for a while. I really love her and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but I just want to be sure that she feels the same way first."

"Ah, the courses of true love never did run smooth." Jasper stated and we all just stared at him.

"What?" He asked when he noticed how we were eyeing him.

"You read Shakespeare?" I asked.

"Just because you're the only bookish guy around doesn't mean you're the only one who can recite Shakespeare."

"Good point." I conceded with a short laugh. It was common knowledge that I was a closet geek. I'm actually a big literature buff and I'm not ashamed of it.

"No, really. How come everyone's thinking about marriage all of a sudden! I mean, I always had the impression that we still had the rest of our lives ahead of us. Why rush?" Jasper asked.

"When you find the right person, then anytime is the right time." I answered.

"Exactly." Emmett conceded.

And so the day wore on, we watched some TV, played pool for a bit (Yes, Bella's grandma has a pool table) then we went out to get some lunch. Through all that James was pretty quiet. I wondered why he even bothered coming with us. Why didn't he just make up an excuse to stay at the house? Is this a keep your friends close and your enemies closer type of thing?

Agh! Who cares about what he's thinking anyway. He has no chance with Bella and that's that. The thought of her brought a smile to my face as it always does and I wondered what she was doing now.

* * *

_Bella's pov:_

The girls and I were having the time of our lives. I was never really big on shopping but today was an exception. It was just so much fun shopping with your best-friends that it eliminated any hesitancy I felt at spending the day away from Edward.

Edward. Just the thought of him makes my heart race and my breath come out in a rush. So why couldn't I bring myself to agree to marry him? What in the world is wrong with me! Or more to the point, what am I afraid of? I love him. More than I can possibly say. Shouldn't that be enough?

Then, something clicked. It IS enough! I'm going to say Yes! I'm going to marry him!

My reverie was interrupted by Rosalie's voice.

"So, Bella, you never really told us how he proposed. I'm _dying _to know here!"

Uh-oh, how do I get out of that? Edward never actually proposed. He just said we were engaged to get us out of trouble. True, he did say afterwards that he really wanted us to get married, but did he ever really propose? Nope. He did say clearly though that he wanted to marry me.

"Uh, he just said that he loved me and wants to spend eternity with me and all that. You know, the usual." I really wished my answer was enough and that they'd start talking about something else, now. I didn't want them to find out that we'd lied to them, again.

"Boy, that sure sounds romantic." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Leave her alone. She probably wants to keep it private, there's nothing wrong with that." Alice said. She was always taking my side and I loved that about her, especially at this particular moment.

"I don't get it." Rosalie went on. "Most girls love talking about those things over and over, yet you haven't even talked about it once."

"It's just that we aren't sure about anything, yet. We might decide not to get married later on, if it doesn't work out between us. I just don't want to get my hopes up too much." I said.

"Girl, get your hopes up all you want. You only have to look at Edward when you're around and you'll be sure that he's madly-in-love with you." Rosalie said.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Duh! His whole face lights up the minute you walk into the room, he looks at you like you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and don't even get me started on the way you act around him. You two are meant to be together. It's as simple as that."

Rosalie had always had a way of convincing you that anything was possible and at the moment I was enjoying it very much.

I was already fantasizing about the future. I pictured myself sitting on the porch swing in front of my house, with my husband's arm around me. When I was younger, the guy's face was always shadowed but now I could distinctly see him. It was Edward.

* * *

_Jasper's pov:_

After the girls got home each one of us took his girlfriend to the side so we could spend some quality time together. Edward took Bella to the garden at the back, Emmett and Rosalie went to play some pool and James went off to sulk in his room.

Alice and I were now standing at the balcony that overlooks the ocean. It was the most beautiful view I've ever seen. I looked at the girl standing next to me. Well, maybe not the _most _beautiful.

"Do you ever think about getting married?"

We'd been quiet for so long that she was startled when I spoke up all of a sudden. She frowned at my question.

"Uh, I guess. I mean, what girl doesn't dream about her wedding day. Why?"

"Just a question. It just seems that everyone's thinking about getting married these days." I explained.

"What do you mean everyone? It's just Edward and Bella, right?" She eyed me curiously.

Uh-oh. I can't let it slip that Emmett's thinking about asking Rosalie to marry him! Ugh! Me and my big mouth!

"Umm, yeah?" That sounded more like a question. Now, she'll definitely know I'm hiding something.

"Jasper. Out with it. Is Emmett going to ask Rosalie to marry him?"

She's way too good. It's part of her charm really. But at times like these, I couldn't help wishing she wasn't so damn observant.

"No." I said too quickly.

She took a step closer. "Jasper." She put both her arms around my neck and stood on tip-toe as if to kiss me and whispered, "Is Emmett going to ask Rosalie to marry him?"

"Yes." I said without thinking. Of-coarse I wasn't thinking. The girl was driving me crazy. I leaned in to kiss her nonetheless only to have her move away all of a sudden.

By the time I regained my senses enough to realize what was happening she was already jumping up and down all over the place.

"Yes! I knew it! I can't wait to tell Rosalie. This is awesome!"

"No no no no no. Absolutely not. You can't do that."

"Why? I bet she'll be thrilled."

"But honey, Emmett told us that in confidence. Besides wouldn't you want her to be surprised when he finally pops the question?"

She was standing still staring at me like gone ballistic.

"What?" I asked.

She swallowed. "You just called me honey."

Girls. No matter how hard I try, I will never ever understand them.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Her eyes filled up with tears. If there was one thing that I couldn't take, it was seeing a girl crying.

"Oh, honey. Don't cry, please." I pulled her into my arms and patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"You said it again."

"Sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

She punched my shoulder, and it actually hurt a little it. She had strong arms for a girl.

"Don't you dare!" She said. Well, I guess she likes me calling her honey, but why is she crying, then?

"Honey, why are you crying?"

Her answer actually caught me off guard. "Because I'm happy."

I rested my cheek on her hair and tightened my hold on her.

"I'm happy too." Damn, it must be love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Not enough words can describe how much I love you guys right now! Each and every one of your reviews have been awesome! Thank you sooo much! Be sure that I read every one of them even though I might not reply to all of them, sorry.**

**I realize that most of you are worried about the James issue…don't worry! I've got some plans for him that might not be so expected :D**

**Please tell me what you think of this one!**

**Love ya!**

**D-Twilighter**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:  
**

**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

**((From This Moment – Shania Twain))**

_Bella's pov:_

You know how most girls wait for prince charming to sweep them off their feet? Well, why doesn't anyone think about what happens afterwards? Because, in my opinion, that is the hard part.

Here I am sitting with the love of my life, in a beautiful garden next to the villa. We're enjoying the night air together, or atleast we're _supposed to _be enjoying the night air. What I'm _actually_ doing is worrying about how to tell him that I want to marry him.

He'd kept quiet about it for the last couple of days, trying not to pressure me. Or, maybe he changed his mind? No, that's not possible right? I looked up at him. We were snuggled on the wide lawn chair, my head on his chest and his arms around me. He caught me glancing at him.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Why would you think that something's wrong?"

"Because I could practically hear you worrying." He said. Was I _that_ easy to read? "What's going on?"

"I, um, was wondering whether you've changed your mind about the whole marriage thing."

I played with the buttons on the front of his shirt, which was becoming a habitual nervous gesture. He laid his hand over mine to still my fingers.

"No. I haven't changed my mind about the whole marriage thing why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you haven't talked about it since then."

He gave a short laugh. "I was trying to give you some space."

"What would you say if I told you that I didn't need that space anymore?" I waited with bated breath for his reaction. His fingers tightened over mine.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He whispered.

"Yes. I will marry you." I whispered in his ear.

Before I could even blink we were both out of the chair and Edward was spinning me around in circles, shouting 'YES!' at the top of his lungs. I laughed.

"The waiting was killing me, you know." Edward said as he finally stopped spinning me around.

"Then, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to scare you away." He said.

"Huh! Like that'll ever happen." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really? So nothing I could ever do can scare you away?"

"Nope. Not a single thing." I replied.

"That's good to know." He said then dipped his head to kiss me.

Neither of us knew that we were being watched from a certain second story bedroom window.

* * *

_EMMETT'S POV:_

I'd already made my decision. I was going to ask Rosalie to marry me. The when and the how were still undecided, however. Thank god Jasper told me that he'd blabbed about it to Alice. I cornered her today and asked her to not tell Rosalie anything about it.

Ever since I first met Rosalie at the concert we had in Vancouver, I felt this amazing pull towards her. Now, I can't imagine my life without her. She's everything to me.

But what if it's too soon? What if she says no? Besides, I haven't told my brothers or my parents about any of this and we're really close. They should atleast know that I'm that serious about her, so the engagement won't come as a shock. If it comes at all, that is.

Maybe I should wait till after the tour. It's supposed to end in three months, that's why I'm leaving tomorrow, so my brothers and I could start the tour.

Agh! I need to talk to someone about this. In the past, whenever I faced problems with my love-life I would've immediately called my brothers, but since their half-way across the world and I'd rather talk to someone who's right in front of me, I headed to Edward and Jasper's room.

I found them lounging around watching the small TV that was installed in their room.

"You know," I heard Edward tell Jasper. "These soap operas are very unusual. How could one TV show last for over 30 years?"

Jasper yawned in response. "I don't know man. I've given up after the first five minutes."

I intercepted them. "How do you guys even know what's happening? You don't even know the character's names."

"Well, the girls told us what was happening for us in a few episodes. After that it was pretty easy to understand what's happening. It's pretty easy to understand." Edward explained.

"Yeah, but boring as hell." Jasper said. "Can we watch CSI now? Please?"

"Alright, alright." Edward said then flipped the channel.

"So, Emmett. What brings you to our room? Got something on your mind?" Jasper asked me.

"What are you, Psychic?" I asked. "How do you know I want to talk about something?"

"Well, first of all, you've left your girlfriend's side for the very first time since you've come here. Secondly, you're fidgeting and you never fidget. And thirdly…..actually I think that that's it. So just talk, already."

"Okay. Okay." I sat down in a chair close to them. "You know how I'd been thinking about asking Rosalie to marry me?"

They both nodded. "Well, I've been having second thoughts. What if it's too early for us to think about marriage and I only wind up scaring her away."

"That's exactly what I was worried about too," Edward confessed. "And for a while it looked as though I'd really scared Bella away, but as it turns out it was the best thing I ever did."

"Still, maybe I should wait a while. I need to talk to my brothers about this. I mean, they met Rosalie and they love her, but I think that I should atleast tell them face-to-face first."

"So, wait till you get back on tour to tell them, and then ask her." Jasper said.

When Emmett still looked skeptic, Edward interceded.

"Emmett. Do you love her?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Can you imagine spending your life with anyone else?"

"No."

"Then, there you have it."

"Thanks, man." I thanked Edward.

"No problem."

"Hey. I helped too, you know." Jasper butted in.

"Thanks Jasper. You were really helpful." I said.

"Well, you know me. I am the expert in all matters of the heart."

Edward and I laughed. "Aha."

* * *

_JAMES POV: _

I've been quiet for too long. This has gone way too far. I have to do something about this soon. She can't marry _him_. She belongs with _me_. I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's home number. Bella's mother picked up.

"Oh, hey Renee."

"James! How's California? Are you having fun? How are Bella and Edward?"

My fists clenched. Has it gone that far? Her own mother can't ask about her without asking about her boyfriend? Like they're already married! We'll see how far that goes.

"We're having a great time. Everybody's fine. Um, I was wondering if I could talk to Bella's dad please."

"Oh, of-coarse dear. Here he is."

There was a shuffling sound then Charlie picked up the phone.

"James? How are you, son?"

"I'm alright, sir. But I didn't phone to talk about me. I think there's something you should know about Bella and Edward."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There are first-time povs in this one. Hope you enjoyed them. **

**BIG THANK YOU to all those who reviewed or added my story to their favourites list. Keep up the good work :D **

**Tell me what you think, pleeeeaaaaasssseee? **


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight!**

**Now, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27:**

**I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you**

**((I Wanna Be With You – Mandy Moore))**

_Edward's pov:_

Life seemed pretty good these days. No, scratch that. Life seemed _wonderful_. It's been a week since Bella _finally_ agreed to marry me and I couldn't be happier. A few months ago, if someone had told me that in a few weeks I'd meet the love of my life and in another few weeks ask her to marry me, I would've laughed my ass off. Now, it just seems like the most natural thing in the world. I was marrying the girl I loved and nothing in the world could possibly stop me. Well…almost nothing, or should I say no-_one_.

When I woke up today, it was raining cats and dogs outside. So, when all of us sat for breakfast we decided that it would be wiser for us to just stay inside today. After all, we'd done enough wandering around in the city to last us a lifetime or two. We'd visited the malls, the popular beaches…etc. So, today we'll just be hanging out in-doors.

Emmett had left a few days ago to join his brothers on their tour across the US and Rosalie was going into a state of mild depression. The girls tried to comfort her as much as they could, but so far nothing worked. The girls were depressed because they couldn't help their friend, which left it up to us (their boyfriends) to cheer them up.

Jasper and I tried to think of something that we could do to lift everyone's spirits, but our musings were cut short by loud a banging on the door. Bella's grandmother answered the door and Bella's father burst in. _Now, I know why James had a smirk on his face all morning. Damn it!_

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Charlie yelled.

Bella, who'd been sitting in the living room chatting with her friends, stood up and stepped forward hesitantly.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Her father pointed an accusing finger at her. "How could you _do_ this to me? Your own father!"

Bella looked just as confused as I was. "Uh. Dad, what did I do, exactly?"

"How could you get engaged to _him_!" He said pointing at me, disdainfully. "And I'm the last one to know? Haven't I raised you right?" Well, I couldn't exactly say that I hadn't expected that sort of reaction. Just, not yet.

Bella's mother had agreed to wait till we get back to Canada before announcing our engagement to her father. We all thought that it would be better if we told him face-to-face. Just to be on the safe side and partly to delay the storm for as long as possible.

Now, we had no choice. We have to face her father now.

"Dad. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown up and I can marry anyone I want whether you agree or not. This is _my_ decision!" Bella vehemently pointed out.

I walked forward to stand beside my fiancée, reached for her hand and wound our fingers together.

Then, I looked her father in the eye and said the words that I'd been subconsciously preparing to say to him when the time came.

"Sir, I love your daughter more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I know that you think she deserves better and trust me I do too, but I'm selfish enough to want to be with her anyway. So, I promise you that I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure she never regrets agreeing to marry me." I looked down at Bella and there were tears in her eyes. I leaned down and laid a kiss on her forhead.

Dead silence.

Charlie looked unsure of what to say or do. We noticed a movement behind his back and for the first time we became aware of Bella's mom, Renee, standing behind her husband. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie, let's at least go rest from the journey. I think you've said and heard enough. You can talk to them later."

Her voice was very warm and comforting that I finally realized where Bella gets her serenity from. She's always been so calm and focused. Apparently that technique worked for Bella's dad as he let his wife lead him out of the living room so they could rest from their trip. Then I noticed James standing to the side and smirking at us. He looked incredibly smug and I realized who had been the cause of all this trouble. He was lucky that he walked out right after Bella's parents. I had an incredible urge to pummel that guy to he ground.

"Wow. For a second there I thought he was going to pull a gun out of his coat pocket and take a shot at you." Jasper remarked. I almost forgot that everyone else had been watching the exchange too.

Everyone laughed and the tension in the air finally broke. I felt Bella shaking and I looked down at her. She was still crying. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be alright." I whispered so our conversation could be private but when I looked up I found that everyone had vacated the room.

Bella looked up at me. Tears were running down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my hands. I hated this. I hated that she had to get hurt so we could be together. What did her father have against me? I just don't get it! Doesn't he want his daughter to be happy?

"I should go talk to him." Bella said.

I held her tighter. "No, wait a while longer till he calms down."

That was one reason why I didn't think she should talk to her father yet. I was suddenly terrified that he'd convince her that marrying me would be a huge mistake. What if he makes her change her mind?

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"If your father remains against our marriage what will you do?"

"I love my dad." My heart started beating at a double pace. "But, he raised me to be independent and to make my own decisions and follow my heart. So, if he's still against it, I'm going to follow my heart and marry you anyway." She smiled and I sighed in relief.

* * *

_Bella's pov:_

I went up to my room to lie down for a while. After everything that's happened today, I needed to relax and think about what I'm going to do. What I said to Edward was completely true. I _would _marry him even if my father didn't give us his blessing, but I'd still rather have both my parents happy for me. I need him to understand that I know what I'm doing and that I'm sure that Edward will make me the happiest woman alive. He already does, anyway.

I was lying down on my bed with my eyes closed trying to relax when in heard the door open and close. I opened my eyes expecting to see either Dins or Rosalie, buti found James standing right next to my bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, of coarse not." I replied. Wasn't he out there with us? How was I supposed to be ok after _that_.

"I have to admit, when I called your father, I never thought he'd be _that_ angry."

My blood boiled. "You did _WHAT_?" I was standing right in front of him now with my hand balled into fists, ready to strike at the first opportunity.

"Ok, so I called your father and told him that you and Edward are engaged, so what? You've left me no other option."

"James. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've tried and tried to convince you that that guy is not good enough for you, that he'll just end up hurting you but you always refused to listen. What as I supposed to do? Just watch as you throw your life away on _him._"

I couldn't believe this.

"You're supposed to be my best-friend. You're supposed to _want _me to be happy!"

"Well, that was before I realized I was madly in-love with you, before I realized I wanted you to be happy with _me_ and no-one else."

I stood stock still. I couldn't believe it.

"James, it's too late. I love Edward and I _will _marry him. No matter what you or dad say."

A gleam came into his eye. "Well, we'll just see about that."

Before I knew it, he'd pulled me into his arms and was kissing me senseless. I kept trying to pull away but he was holding me so tightly, it was futile to even try. I kept on trying nonetheless until I succeeded in pushing him off me.

That's when I noticed someone standing by the door. It was Edward, of coarse. Oh God, please don't let him think I was kissing James back.

"Edward, it's not what you think…" I took a step towards him but gestured for me to stop. I broke out in sweat and my heart started beating overtime. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

"It's alright. I know."

I blinked at him, and then released a sigh of absolute relief before I tensed again.

Edward had gone to stand in front of James. Oh boy.

"I'm not going to punch you because I know that that's exactly what you want me to do, but if you ever so much as think about touching Bella again, I swear to god I will tear you limb from limb."

I've never seen Edward like this before. I had to admit it was _very_ sexy.

"And I will certainly help him." We turned to see Jasper standing by the door with his arms crossed, glaring at James.

James, the idiot, only smirked back. Edward started turning when he caught sight of that smirk.

"Oh, what the hell." He turned so fast, he was a blur and punched James squarely in the face, then grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, yeah. I love it when Edward goes all caveman on James. Don't you ;)**

**Again, Thanks sooo much for all the review, favorites, alerts…Love you all! :)**

**Last but not least - REVIEW! :D**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made**

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_**[Chorus]**_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

**((Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park))**

_Edward's pov:_

Just when I think the day couldn't get any worse, fate goes and proves me wrong. Bella's dad has asked to see her and they've been in her parents' room for three hours, now. _Three _hours. What could they possibly be saying that could take so long? I know that have to be talking about me, but _what _exactly are they saying?

I've been pacing back and forth across the living room for at-least two of those three hours. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching me.

"Dude." Jasper's voice brought me to a stop. "Calm down, will you? You're starting to get _us_ worried and we've got nothing to do with this."

Oh, he could talk. He was sitting there with his arm around his girlfriend and not a care in the world. _He _already had the approval of his girlfriends' parents. He'd met them before we came here and according to him and Alice, they _adored _him. I couldn't help but glower at him.

It had the desired affect. He frowned then looked down. "Hey, I'm just saying…"

I continued my pacing in silence for a few more minutes until Bella's grandmother came in carrying a tray of lemonade juice.

She set it down on the table in the middle of the room. "Here. I thought you guys could use some refreshment. It seems like they're going to be a while longer."

"Thank you." We all said in unison, but her words only managed to make me even more worried. When she saw the look on my face she laid a comforting hand on my arm.

"I wouldn't be worried if I were you. It's true that my son can be incredibly pig-headed at times- believe me, I raised him –but my granddaughter can be mighty persuasive when she wants to. It'll just take them some time, that's all."

"Some time? But they've been in there for three whole hours." I exclaimed.

Grandma (as she wanted us all to call her) waved a dismissive hand.

"You think that's a long time? You should see when they _really_ get into a fight."

I could only stare in shock. "You think…you think he might hurt her?"

"Oh, no. My son wouldn't lay a hand on his daughter if it killed him! Besides her mother's in there with them. My daughter-in law can be quite the peace-maker. That's why her and my son make an excellent couple. He gets angry and she knows exactly how to calm him down."

Well, that at-least, calmed _me_ down. Just a bit.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A moment later Bella came into view. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red-rimmed as though she'd spent the entire three hours crying.

I was at her side in a second and I took her in my arms.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

She looked up at me and smiled and I felt the breath getting knocked out of my lungs.

"Everything's great. My father gave us his blessing."

I sighed in relief. Personally it wouldn't have made a difference to me one way or the other. I was in this no-matter what, but I know how much her father means to her and part of me had still been afraid that he'd be able to change her mind.

"Thank God." Was my heart-felt reply.

She started playing with my shirt buttons, her nervous habit, again.

"There's still one tiny teeny bit of a problem left." She said, hesitantly.

"James." We said at the same time.

"I need to talk to him, Edward."

"Why? I can make sure that he'll never come near you again, believe me."

She sighed. "Edward, James is still my best friend…in a way, anyway. Despite being an idiot most times, he's a good person and I understand why he did all he did to keep us apart."

"How can you say that?"

"Edward… there's a specific reason why Dad & James object to our engagement so much."

I grimaced. "They don't trust me, right?"

"Yeah, well, turns out there's a specific reason for that."

I raised my eyebrows. "Which is…?"

She pulled me after her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to show you something. It's in my room."

I followed behind, silently, till we reached her room. She pulled me inside, closed the door, and then went to the far side of the room where her desk is. She picked up something from there, and then turned around to face me.

"Since we left after the day after that interview, we didn't get a chance to see the media's reaction to it."

I was still confused. "What do you mean? _How_ did the media react to it?"

That thing she picked up from her desk turned out to be a magazine. She handed it over to me. "_This _is how they reacted."

I looked at it and I wish I hadn't.

It was one of those trashy gossip magazines and across the front page there was a picture of me and Tanya at the Kings Of Leon concert, holding hands, leaning towards each other, and even I have to admit, looking quite cozy. Beside it there was a small picture of me and Bella at the live interview. The headline said: **EDWARD CULLEN! MAKE UP YOUR MIND, ALREADY!**

What people didn't know, though, is that I hated every minute I was forced to spend with Tanya. All through that time I was wishing that it had been Bella right there with me. We did that interview to prove to people that we were together and that the rumors about me and Tanya were completely un-true, but it turns out that it wasn't enough.

"Dad says that basically every magazine back home is saying the same thing. That you're two-timing me and Tanya, playing the field, before you decide on only one of us."

I threw the magazine on the bed.

"Looks like we're going to have to go back to Vancouver and prove them wrong yet again." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Dad thinks so too."

"So, when do you want to leave?" I asked.

She stared at the ground dejectedly. "Mom and Dad are leaving tomorrow and they want me to go with them."

I pulled her to sit with me on the couch next to the window, and she snuggled beside me.

"I guess that means the vacation is definitely over." I said.

"Yeah. Sorry." She replied in a small voice.

"Hey, none of this was your fault. I kind of understand why your dad is doing all this anyway. I mean, if I had a little girl, I wouldn't want her dating someone like me."

"Hey! Who are you calling a little girl?"

I laughed. "My apologies. I meant _young lady._"

We were quiet for a while, just staring out the window, until there was a discreet knock on the door.

"Bella? Edward? You guys in there?"

It was Alice.

Bella moved from my side to answer the door and I felt the loss of contact like an arrow to my heart. I've gotten so used to having her with me all the time, I don't know how I'll be able to cope when we get back to Vancouver and we're separated, again.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" Bella came back to sit beside me and I immediately put my arm around her.

"Your parents came down a few minutes ago and they said that you'll be leaving tomorrow. Is that true?"

Bella sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry I'm the reason why our vacation's gonna be cut short."

"It's not your fault." Alice said.

"So I keep telling her." I muttered under my breath, but apparently it wasn't low enough since Bella heard it and smacked me on the arm again.

"You're getting pretty violent you know that?" I teased her.

She grinned. "Only when I have cause."

Now, _that_ was a direct challenge I couldn't resist. I caught her in my arms and started tickling her. Bella's greatest weakness was that she was incredibly ticklish. I wasn't above using that against her.

She started shrieking. "No! Stop! Stop, please! I promise I'll behave!"

"Too late." I said while I changed tactics. Instead of tickling I moved on to kissing, which seemed far more preferable to both of us.

"Ehm, well… I guess that's my queue to leave." Alice said. We'd forgotten she was there, for a moment.

"Just don't take too long." She went on. "We don't want your father to go into a fit, again." And with that she left us alone.

* * *

_Bella's pov:_

After spending the afternoon with Edward, I felt like I was ready to face anything. Well, almost anything.

I stood in-front of James' bedroom door, hesitating. Should I talk to him? Would it really help? Or would it only make it worse?

I took a deep breath and then knocked softly on the door. Maybe, he wouldn't hear me. Maybe, he's sleeping and I can put this off till tomorrow.

No such luck.

James called out. "Come in."

I opened the door and walked in. James was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." I said.

He turned his head towards me. "Hey. Where's your boyfriend?"

I grimaced, then stiffened. Two can play at this game. "Fiancé." I said.

"Right. Fiance."

"James, we need to talk." I began.

"Talk about what?"

"What do you think? James, we used to be best friends! Why can't we just go back to that?"

"Because we can't! ok?" He shouted. "I can't! I'm in love with you Bella. You deserve so much better than that _guy_ you're tying yourself to."

"And by much better, you mean you?"

He sighed. "At-least wait a while longer. Don't jump into something that might be the biggest mistake you'll ever make."

"James, I love Edward. Which means I trust him and if this _does_ turn out to be a mistake then it'll be _my_ mistake and I can face the consequences. I'm not a little girl anymore."

He frowned. "Yeah, I guess you're not. Otherwise, the fact that you're getting married would be completely illegal. Not to mention creepy."

We both burst out laughing.

"Now, _this _is more like old times." I said, happy to have all the tension behind us.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"So… are we ok, now?"

He gave me a look that almost broke my heart. He looked so forlorn that I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around him.

He sighed. "Yeah, we're ok. But I have one condition, though."

I looked up at him, curiously. "What's that?"

"If you ever get divorced, promise you'll marry _me_."

I laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. Edward was right. This was getting to be a habit.

"You know what?" I said. "I bet that, sooner than you think, you're going to meet someone and fall madly in love and the way you feel about me now will be ancient history."

He smiled sadly. "I wouldn't really bet on that."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." I said.

I was already making plans to introduce James to girls I knew back in Canada. I was so relieved that the ordeal with James was finally behind me. Now I can _finally_ just relax and enjoy being with Edward. Life couldn't get better. Or could it?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Now, be nice and click on that lovely little green button and leave an equally lovely review :D Please? =) **

**The song I picked at the beginning is one of my favourites, but it doesn't really fit with this chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else. LOL.**

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and for adding me to your favorites or alerts!**


	30. Chapter 29

**(A/N): We reached over 200 Reviews! Woohoo! :D**

**Chapter 29**

_Bella's pov:_

For the first time in such a long time, everything seemed to be falling into place. Dad was finally, if grudgingly, approving of my relationship with Edward. James was trying to make an effort to get to know Edward better so that he could prove to me that everything's ok again. I short, everything was…perfect. Until one phone call that changed everything.

Edward had wanted us to spend our last night in California alone together, so we decided to go out and have dinner at one of my favorite restaurants in town. Edward had caused me to blush like crazy by telling me how beautiful I looked. We'd spent an amazing couple of hours just talking and flirting like crazy, when Edward's phone rang. He didn't want to answer at first, but I told him that it might be something important, so he reluctantly took out his phone and answered the call. I really wish he hadn't listened to me.

"Hello?" He answered in a somewhat annoyed voice at whoever it was who interrupted us.

He frowned suddenly and I guessed that he was even less pleased by whatever it was whoever it was, was saying.

He sighed. I took it as another bad sign.

"Well, can't this wait a few more days?" He asked and I only got more curious.

He sighed again, this time it seemed as though in defeat.

"Alright, alright." He said, and then hung up the phone.

"Is everything ok? Who was that?" I asked when he didn't say anything right away.

"Uh, that was my manager. Turns out I won't be able to go with you guys to Vancouver tomorrow."

"Why? Where are you going, then?"

"I have to go to Italy to shoot the few scenes that are left in the movie and then the whole cast is supposed to go on a promotional tour. A _long _promotional tour."

I frowned. "How long?"

"Three months." He said, dismally.

"_Three months?"_ I almost screamed. How could I possibly spend three whole months without seeing him?

"Yeah. But, listen, I'll try to talk them into postponing it for a few days, I'll say it's some sort of family emergency or something, ok?" He took hold of my hand and started rubbing the back as if to calm me down and I had to admit I _really _needed calming down right now and his touch was beyond soothing.

I sighed. "Alright."

We decided to head back home, since the mood was officially broken, and break the news to everyone.

We got mixed reactions from everyone. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were bummed for us, while Dad and Mum were actually happy about it. They said that the time apart might help us figure out if getting married is the right thing to do. Through all this James, thankfully, stayed quiet.

* * *

_Edward's pov:_

A few more minutes and I was going to punch that James guy in the face again. After announcing our news to everyone, he just stood back in the corner and smirked at me, as if to say _"Yea, that's right. You won't be here and I'll have her all to myself."_

Every time Bella glanced his way he'd go back to looking completely nonchalant. If I wasn't so pissed, I'd think it was funny how quickly he rearranged his features every few seconds.

That got me to make a decision. I'll do anything I possibly can do minimize my time away as much as possible. I'm not about to leave the woman I love in the clutches of that asshole.

I got my manger on the phone right away, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. I was on the phone with him for an hour before we were able to find a solution. I was about to go tell Bella the good news when I bumped into someone. I started to apologize when I realized who it was I bumped into, and then any thoughts of apologizing went right out the window.

"James."

"Edward."

"Eavesdropping, were you?"

"Actually, yeah." He had the nerve to say. "You can't get out of this, you know." He went on to say. The guy just never knew went to shut the hell up.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." I was losing the tight reign I had on my temper.

"It means, that at some point, you're going to have to leave at some point and Bella will be all alone. Guess whose shoulder she'll have to cry on every night, till she realizes she doesn't need you anymore."

I'd had enough. I took a step forward to hit him, then I stopped myself at the last moment when I remembered that right now, it would do more harm than good. James apparently wanted to use that to his advantage.

"Go on," he taunted me. "Hit me. See what Bella's parents will think of that."

"Lucky for you, I actually care what they think." I started to walk away when he spoke again.

"You have to consider the idea that I might be better for her than you are."

I stopped. "If you really think that then you're highly delusional."

"Am I? Let's see then…who has known her since she was a little girl? Who's been there for every moment in her life so far? Who do her parents simply adore? I think that gives me an edge, don't you?"

I smiled mockingly. "No, I don't. You see, there are a couple of things that you've overlooked."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh, yeah? What?"

"Who is she in love with? Whom did she agree to marry? I think that fairly tips the scale in my favor don't you?"

With those words, I turned around and left him standing where he was, fuming and glaring daggers at me. I went down the stairs to find Bella, but before I reached the bottom stair, I found her there waiting for me. My heart stopped. Had she heard anything?

"Hey." I said hesitantly, trying to gauge her mood. Her face remained expressionless for a moment longer, and then to my utter relief she smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"So, you heard that, huh?"

"Yeah, and I think I should have a talk with James."

"Are you sure? Talking doesn't seem to work with that guy. I'd beat him up for you, if I didn't think your parents would take you away immediately and I might never see you again."

She came closer and put her arms around my waist, I did the same right away.

"No one can take me away from you, no matter what." She said.

"Not even James and his diabolical plan to offer his shoulder for you to cry one." I said, sarcastically.

She laughed. "No, not even that."

I loved the sound of her laugh, so naturally I leaned down to kiss her.

Ofcoarse, we were interrupted. Can't anyone get any privacy around here?

"I hate to interrupt you lovebirds, but you're blocking the way." James said.

Bella and I broke away from each other and turned together to glare at him. Before I could say anything, Bella moved forward to speak to him.

"We need to talk." She said through her teeth.

James shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead."

I made a move to leave, thinking it would be easier if I wasn't there, but Bella caught my arm to stop me from leaving.

"No. Stay." And I did.

She turned to James and said, "I want you to leave."

James started in shock. "What?"

"I want you to leave this house now and I don't want to ever see you again."

"But, Bella…" He began to protest but she cut him off.

"No. I listened to you before and I actually believed that you were going to try to be my friend again, but this has gone too far, James. If you were really my friend, you'd want me to be happy, not try to drive away the only man I've ever loved."

"The only…?" He stuttered.

"Yes, James. I was never in love with you. I might have thought that I was, but now that I know what true love is like, I realize how wrong I was."

James said nothing.

Bella took the opportunity to drag me away, but we were stopped when James spoke out.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Bella sighed, "You don't honestly think I'm going to fall for that again, do you?"

"No. This time I really am sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry I lost the best friend I ever had. Honestly, the only reason I was doing this was because…well, I guess I thought what you had with Edward was just a celebrity crush that would fade away with time, that you were just starstruck, but now I see that I was wrong. So, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

For once, the guy actually looked regretful.

"Maybe, in time." Was all Bella could give right now.

James nodded. "Alright, I can live with that." Then he turned around and went back up to his room.

Bella sighed. I looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled faintly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

"Just what?" I was half afraid that she had suddenly changed her mind and would pick James over me.

"I just realized that I actually lost my best friend…"

I sighed in relief. I pulled her close.

"You didn't lose him. The guy's stuck to you like glue, he isn't going anywhere." I said.

"Yeah, but after what he did how can we possibly be friends again?"

"You'll take it slow and eventually everything might get back to normal."

"Maybe…but, what about you? Will you be okay with it?"

"I'll be okay with it if it makes you happy and if he doesn't try to steel you away from me again, because I swear to God if he so much as…."

Bella cut off my tirade the best way she could. She kissed me.

"Umm…Hold on, I need to tell you something." I mumbled. Although I hated to end our make-out session, I couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

"What is it?"

"I called my manager and guess what? I don't have to be in Italy right away."

"Really?" She asked.

I grinned. "Really. They're going to start shooting the scenes with Tanya till I get there."

"Huh! Tanya…I almost forgot about her." She practically hissed.

I laughed. "You know, you're incredibly adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not…jealous."

I couldn't help it. I kissed her. "Yes, you are."

"Ok, maybe just a little bit." She admitted.

"You do know that there won't ever be anything between me and Tanya, right?" I had to make sure.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just hate it when the tabloids make it look like there _is _something going on."

"Well, I can make a statement if you like. Say once and for all that all those rumors aren't true…"

"No, you don't have to do that. I don't care what anybody thinks anyway. I trust you and that's all that matters."

I smiled. "That's my girl." Then I kissed her just for the hell of it.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey guys, thanks a lot for your comments! Hope you liked this chapter… and yea, I shamelessly stole a quote from Eclipse! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with this story! You guys rock! And just so you know…there are 2 chapters and an epilogue left! So close to the end :'(**

**So, tell me what you think?**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: ****(SIX MONTHS LATER)**

**I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause i know i don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no on else can**

**((Beyonce Ft. Jay-Z – Crazy In Love))**

_Bella's pov:_

I still can't believe it's been more than six months since Edward and I first met. A lot of things have happened throughout that whole time. Rosalie and Emmett are now officially engaged with Emmett's family's blessing, of-coarse. The Jonases couldn't be happier about sending another one of their sons down the aisle, which has actually put a lot of pressure on poor Nick, Emmett's younger brother.

Jasper and Alice have gotten pretty serious. They'd had a rough spot a few months ago when the rumors about Jaz and a famous actress first resurfaced but they were able to get through it after a while, and now they couldn't be happier.

After we came back from California, Edward and I had a lot to deal with. First, there was the situation with my dad who, no matter how much we tried to reason with him, still did not think that a marriage between me and Edward could ever work. Then, there was the media. They hounded us wherever we went. We didn't have a single moment of privacy together outside, so in the end we gave up and decided to either meet at my house or at his hotel. But since whenever Edward came over my dad would keep bugging us, either with disapproving glares or with his mutterings, we ended up just hanging out at his hotel. It drove us crazy for a while. Not being able to go out together, but still we managed until the craziness began to wind down after we did a few more interviews together, and it was officially announced that we were engaged.

Tanya, however, seemed to be unable to get over the fact that she'd lost Edward to someone else. She started bad-mouthing us in interviews, and spreading malicious rumors about me. It'd gotten so bad that Summit had been forced to threaten her to either SHUT UP or have her contract with them terminated.

She still insisted though on making Edward's life on set a living hell. She literally drove us to extremes. There was one course of action left for us now. We introduced her to James. And surprise-surprise they hit it off right away and have been inseparable ever since and finally off our backs. I guess they both found someone they could vent their frustrations with.

A couple of months ago, Edward's parents and his sisters- Victoria and Lizzie -came to Vancouver to meet me. They were all amazing and so kind and Edward's mom and mine hit it off right away, and they immediately began planning the wedding. I was so relieved that I didn't have to do anything except showing up for wedding dress fittings and approving the seating chart. I know it's probably every girl's dream to plan her own wedding, but I simply had no idea where to begin, so I was more than happy to give them both free reign of the whole thing, especially since it made them so happy.

Today is our rehearsal dinner. I'd picked out a beautiful dress, specifically to make Edward's eyes bug out of their sockets. I wore an off-shoulder, full length, satin dark green gown that brought out my eyes. I pulled my hair up in a twist and applied a bit of make-up. I looked myself in the mirror before heading down to where Edward was waiting. Maybe, I'd over done it. I looked like I was going to an awards show not a rehearsal dinner. So what? This is _my_ rehearsal dinner. I'm allowed to look fabulous!

I laughed at myself. I looked fine, not fabulous. I revised my opinion though when I walked down the stairs and watched Edward almost choke on his drink when he caught sight of me. He quickly set the drink down then walked towards me. He kissed me on the cheek (for my parents' benefits; they were standing right behind him) then leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You look beautiful. I can't believe that tomorrow you're going to be all _mine_."

Naturally, I blushed like crazy. "Thanks." I said shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He wore a simple black suit, with a dark blue shirt (My favourite color...Awww). He always refused to wear a tie and I wasn't surprised when he didn't wear one tonight either. On anyone else, that suit would look like any other suit, but on Edward it looked fantastic.

"Oh, honey! Just look at you! You're so beautiful." My mom gushed.

I hugged her. "Thanks mom. Save some of that for tomorrow, ok?"

Then I turned to my dad who, to my complete shock, looked close to tears. My dad _never_ cries.

I hesitated. "Dad?"

"You look good, Bells." Was all he said.

"Thank you." I replied. I was close to tears myself.

"Well, we should probably get going. All the guests will be waiting for us."

We headed to the dinner. Edward and I in his car and mom and dad in theirs. It was one of the best nights of my life. All the people I cared about were there and we had so much fun. Edward and I snuck away for a moment of privacy about two hours after we arrived, but unfortunately we were caught by our friends soon afterwards.

"Come on you guys. After tomorrow you'll have the rest of your lives for that. Can't you keep it cool for a few hours?" Jasper joked.

Edward looked at him, annoyed. "Remind me again why you're my best-friend? And why I chose you to be my best man?"

Jasper sighed as though explaining himself for the hundredth time. "Because, I'm the best best-man anyone can ever have and you can't deny that."

"Well, right now, I'm not so sure about that." Edward muttered.

"Hey, I resent that!" Jasper exclaimed, but before Edward could reply Alice showed up next to Jasper. I smiled when he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. And he thought _we _couldn't keep our hands off each other? Huh!

"Guys, everyone's asking about you two." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "We've only been gone for a couple of minutes."

"Yes, but you _are_ the bride and groom. People are bound to notice when you go missing."

So we went back in and spent the next couple of hours talking with all our friends and family, until it was time to go. Edward drove me home in his car. When we reached the house, I turned to Edward.

"Stay for a while?" I pleaded. I wasn't ready for this night to be over, yet.

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled. "Anything for my soon-to-be-_wife._"

I grinned at the way he stressed the word wife.

We got out of the car and headed to the back yard where we spent a few hours together, talking and planning the future. How many kids we planned to have? Four – Two boys and two girls. Whether or not I wanted to work after college or stay at home…etc.

Edward had already bought a house here in Vancouver for us, so I can be near my parents. It was a beautiful two-story house with four bedrooms, a study and even a game room. Edward said that we could turn that room into our very own home cinema. I just love the way his mind works! No wonder we're getting married!

Wow! I sat there cuddled against Edward's chest, still amazed at the fact that tomorrow I will be living every girls' dream. I'm marrying the love of my life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**In case you haven't noticed, the next chapter will be the WEDDING! :D:D I'm so excited! It feels like I'm the one getting married! :D LOL**

**PLZZZZ DONOT forget to review…The journey's almost over and I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think ! :)**

**THE PHOTOS OF BELLA AND EDWARD'S OUTFITS ARE AT MY PROFILE :) Let me know what you think of them, please! :) **


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**** This is it! The final chapter! While reading just bear in mind that I'm a HUGE fan of Shania Twain. :) **

**Chapter 30:**

**(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**

**Ain't nothin' better**  
**We beat the odds together**  
**I'm glad we didn't listen**  
**Look at what we would be missin'**

**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"**  
**But just look at us holding on**  
**We're still together still going strong**

**(You're still the one)**  
**You're still the one I run to**  
**The one that I belong to**  
**You're still the one I want for life**  
**(You're still the one)**  
**You're still the one that I love**  
**The only one I dream of**  
**You're still the one I kiss good night**

**((You're Still The One – Shania Twain))**

_Bella's pov:_

It's my wedding day. I woke up this morning in the hotel suite that Edward insisted on reserving for me and everything felt so unreal that I thought I'd wake up any moment now and realize that all this had just been a dream. Hopefully, I'll never wake up.

Alice and Rosalie came into my room first thing in the morning. They were my bridesmaids after all. It was their job to get me ready.

"Rise and shine Mrs. Cullen." Alice called out as she entered the suite followed closely by Rosalie, both carrying their dresses.

I got up from the bed. "I'm not Mrs. Cullen, yet." I smiled, though. I _loved_ the sound of that.

"Oh, but you will be in just three hours." Rosalie pointed out.

Wow. Just three hours. It felt like I've been waiting for this day my whole life. Which, I probably was. "Good point."

I got up to go to the bathroom and start getting ready, but I found my two best-friends blocking my way. And they were grinning at me so hard that I bet their cheeks were about to crack.

I eyed them skeptically. "What?"

Alice held out something for me. She'd been holding it behind her back since she came in, but I was too distracted to notice. I looked down at her outstretched hand to find an envelope and a rectangular jewelry box.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Edward cornered us in the hallway and asked us to give these to you."

I took the envelope first and opened it to find a note inside. I started reading.

_"Dear Bella (Soon to be Mrs. Cullen),_

_Words can't possibly describe to you how happy I am that in a few hours you're going to be officially mine. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me. You give me a reason to wake up every morning. You give me a reason to want to be a better man. That's why I fell hopelessly in love with you. Of-coarse, the fact that you're absolutely gorgeous hasn't hurt either. I love you and I always will. Please don't change your mind at that last second and run away. I don't think I can survive that. Besides, you'll never be able to escape me, anyway. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth._

_Love, Edward (Your soon-to-be-husband)"_

My eyes filled with tears. That idiot! How could he possibly think that I'd want to run away? Didn't he know how much I loved him? Still the note was so romantic and heartfelt that it brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh, Bella. Please don't cry." Rosalie said as she put her arm around me. "You don't want to have puffy eyes at your wedding do you?"

I sniffled. "Guess not."

"Here." She grabbed the jewelry box from Alice and handed it to me. "That's bound to make you feel better."

I took the box and opened the lid and then I gasped. Inside the box was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd ever seen. It was a diamond bracelet, but it wasn't just any diamond bracelet. Edward had it engraved with the words _I love you._ Plus it matched the diamond cut ring that Edward had given me six months ago.

"Wow." Alice brought me out of my reverie. "I never knew he was that rich! You lucky girl, you."

We all started laughing. Then clambered about the room and started getting ready. Alice helped me with my hair and make-up while Rosalie got dressed. Then Rosalie helped me on with my dress while Alice put hers on. It took us exactly two and a half hours to het ready which was a miracle. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I loved my wedding dress. It looked simple yet beautiful, the way I like it.

We got ready to leave the suite. My dad was waiting for us just outside the door. He turned as we got out.

I smiled. "Hey, Dad."

He just stared. "Wow. Look at you. You look beautiful, honey."

I wrapped my arms around him, as much as the dress allowed. "Thanks, Dad." He kissed my temple, and then he took my arm and wrapped it through his.

"Come on, girls. Let's go. The limo's waiting in-front of the hotel to take us to the church." Then he looked down at me. "That fiancé of yours sure went all out, didn't he?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess he did."

We got into the limo while what looked like dozens of paparazzi tried to take pictures of us and headed to the church. This is it. I'm actually getting married! To Edward! Please, don't let me wake up. Please, don't let me wake up.

We headed to the back of the church and the wedding planner told us exactly what to do, when to start moving…etc. She was very efficient. Apparently, she'd planned a lot of celebrity weddings.

When it was time for us to move, Alice went first, then exactly six seconds later Rosalie followed her.

"Any second thoughts?" My dad whispered to me.

I looked at him reproachfully. "Dad!"

"It's never too late to change your mind. The limo's still outside."

I shook my head and laughed. "Love you, dad."

He kissed my cheek quickly. "Love you too, sweetheart."

Then it was my turn. All the guests stood up and looked towards the back as I started walking down the aisle to Shania Twain's _Forever and For Always._

**In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms**

**And there ain't no way-**  
**I'm lettin' you go now**  
**And there ain't no way-**  
**and there ain't no how**  
**I'll never see that day...**

**'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face—always**

While walking I looked around and spotted a lot of family and friends. Joe was sitting near the front. He winked at me as I walked by and I smiled back. James was there too. His smile seemed too wistful and sad, but I just couldn't focus on that at the moment. I just hoped he didn't object to the marriage when the priest asks if someone has any reason why Edward and I shouldn't marry.

I looked ahead and saw Edward standing there at the head of the church. My heart skipped a beat. He had a big smile on his face as he watched me walk towards him and I smiled back. When I reached his side, dad released my hand and kissed me on the forehead before laying my hand and in Edward's. Then he went to sit next to mom in the front row.

Edward squeezed my hand and we both turned towards the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today….**" **

The ceremony went by in a flash. Edward and I exchanged rings and then the priest pronounced us man and wife and then Edward framed my face in his hands and kissed me for all he was worth. Wow. What a great beginning to our life together.

"Finally." Edward whispered to me as we broke apart.

Everyone stood up and started clapping as Edward and I held hands and walked back down the aisle.

As soon as we got in the limo, Edward pulled me close and we started kissing again. After all, who knew when we'd get a moment alone together in the next five hours.

We headed back to the hotel where the wedding reception would be held.

When we arrived there was even more paparazzi there than when I left an hour ago. It was crazy. I hid my face in Edward's shoulder as he maneuvered us into the hotel.

We both released a sigh of relief as we reached the hotel doors and got in. The hotel manager himself came to greet us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, may I be the first to offer congratulations."

"Thank you." Edward replied and shook hands with him. I was still reeling from the whole Mrs. Cullen part. Will I ever get used to it?

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear as the manager led us to the reception hall.

"Happy?"

I looked into his eyes. "Ecstatic. You?"

He tightened his hand which was wrapped around my waist and grinned. "Over the moon."

We entered the reception just in time to hear the DJ say, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

Everyone started cheering loudly as we walked in. We shook hands and kissed and hugged so many people on our way to the dance floor that I almost felt too dizzy to dance.

However, as soon as Edward put his hands around me and I looked up into his eyes, all thoughts of dizziness went out the window. We danced to another of Shania's songs _From This Moment On._

**(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on**

**From this moment I have been blessed**  
**I live only for your happiness**  
**And for your love I'd give my last breath**  
**From this moment on**

I laid my head against Edward's shoulder and he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you." He said.

What could I say other than "I love you too"? I did love him. So much so that I thought my heart would burst.

**I give my hand to you with all my heart**  
**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**  
**You and I will never be apart**  
**My dreams came true because of you**

**From this moment as long as I live**  
**I will love you, I promise you this**  
**There is nothing I wouldn't give**  
**From this moment on**

"Thank you for the bracelet. It's beautiful." I said.

"The bracelet's pretty. _You're_ Beautiful."

I smiled, trying hard to hold back the tears that I felt were very close.

**You're the reason I believe in love**  
**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**  
**All we need is just the two of us**  
**My dreams came true because of you**

**From this moment as long as I live**  
**I will love you, I promise you this**  
**There is nothing I wouldn't give**  
**From this moment**  
**I will love you as long as I live**  
**From this moment on**

After the dance was over, Edward insisted that we get atleast another dance before we have to mingle with the guests.

"You know," Edward said. "When we're old and grey and we're sitting on our porch surrounded by our children and grand-children, we'll remember this as the day our lives began."

"When did you become such a poet?"

He kissed me. "When I met you." Then he kissed me again…and again.

"Edward! People are watching!" I managed to say between kisses.

"So? You're my wife." He pointed out, then kissed me again.

I laughed. "Good point."

We continued kissing until we heard someone clear their throat.

"Uhm. Can I cut in?" We broke up and looked around to see Jasper standing next to us, grinning.

Edward frowned at him. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Yeah, I think everyone can see that, so I thought I'd come break it up before it went too far." He pulled me from Edward's side. "Come on; let me have a dance with the bride. You'll have an entire lifetime for what you've been doing."

I flushed scarlet.

Edward looked longingly at me, and then turned to glower at Jasper. "One song." He said.

Jasper just laughed.

Turns out it was more than just one. After my dance with Jasper was over, it was time for the father-daughter dance, and then James wanted his turn as well. That dance started out awkwardly, but after a minute we started talking and laughing like old times. Before the dance with James was over, Edward cut in.

He frowned at James' back. "Tell me again why I agreed that we should invite him?"

"Because you love me." I stated, simply.

He turned to me and smiled. "Oh, right."

We danced and danced till the early hours of the morning. We had to leave soon so we can catch the plane that would take us to where we're spending our honeymoon…Hawaii. I went upstairs to the suite so I can change into something more suitable for travelling. Then, I came down again and Edward and I said our goodbyes to our friends and family. My mom cried all over me and hugged me so hard and for a while refused to let me pull out of that hug, until dad pulled her back and gave me a hug of his own. "Be happy, sweetheart." He whispered before he let me go. I glanced at Edward who was saying his goodbyes to his parents and I smiled. "I will." I said.

Edward came over and caught my hand in his. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one more thing." I'd brought the bouquet down with me. I turned around and all the single women at the wedding automatically gathered around. I threw it and turned around to see who caught it. Turns out I was terrible at throwing bouquets. It took a completely different direction from all the girls and instead landed right in James' head. He took hold of it and eyed it speculatively, then shrugged and held it up as though it was an award. Everyone cheered him on.

After that, it was really time to go.

We headed outside and got in a car. This time not a limo, it was Edward's car and he drove. Most of the guests had come outside to see us off and we waved to them as we drove away.

Edward reached over and held my hand. "Happy, Mrs. Cullen?"

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Absolutely Mr. Cullen."

Edward was right. I will always remember this day as the day my life began.

Some people spend their entire lives looking for love and never find it. Thank God, I was able to. There's no greater gift than to love and be loved in return.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. I can't believe it's all over. I think I'm going to cry!**

**But, before you go, I've got a last treat for you guys for staying with me through all the too short chapters and the late updates…etc. I brought you pics of what I imagined Edward and Bella wore at the wedding! YAY! :D So, here they are:**

**Edward at the wedding: **

**www(DOT)flickr(DOT)com / photos / lovely_girl_9023 / 4263277612 ****/**

**Bella's wedding dress: **

**www(DOT)flickr(DOT)com / photos / lovely_girl_9023 / 4263276148**** /**

**The bridesmaids' dresses: **

**www(DOT)flickr(DOT)com / photos / lovely_girl_9023 / 4263276896 ****/**

**Bella's mother's dress:**

**www(DOT)flickr(DOT)****com / photos / lovely_girl_9023 / 4262525473 /**

**Just turn the (DOT) into a actual dot and remove the spaces from the links…Can't wait to read your feedback! Make me proud! :D oh, and btw, I stole the last line from Moulin Rouge. =)**

**Last but definitely not least! Thank you soooooooo much to each and every one of you guys for reading, reviewing, or adding y story to you alerts! Love you all!**

**And check out my other story "Forgotten" ! Pretty please? :D**


End file.
